


Pictures of You

by semataryeyes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe Where Vampires Are Known And Exist, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Online Relationship, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top!Frank, Turns into real life relationship eventually, Vampires, bottom!Gerard, eating disorder mention, might add more characters later, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semataryeyes/pseuds/semataryeyes
Summary: “I’m.. I’m a v...vampire..?”“Yes my love, you’re a vampire.”





	1. The Beginning of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> ***I changed a few bits in the intro about Mikey, the other way I had set it up wasn’t reading how I wanted it to.***  
> Lots of fluff, possible explicit content in future chapters.  
> (for context and imagery)  
> This is in a world where MCR doesn’t exist, so Frank never left Pencey Prep. He’s about 22, getting up to about revenge era looks (a full head of almost shoulder length hair replacing that stinky mohawk) and he’s a bit older than Gerard (reverse age gap). Gerard looks around where he did in late bullets/early revenge. Long black hair and all the edginess that comes with it. 
> 
> God, I haven’t written fic in ages, so sorry if this isn’t very good or if it doesn’t flow that well at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I’m writing a majority of this on my phone  
> ~Z

_I have been living in my head for the past 8 years. Fantasy lives of being in relationships with my favorite celebrities are a common daydream to me. When I get lost in my thoughts I feel safe, like I have nothing to be worried about.  
_

__

_My childhood consisted of board games, cartoons, and loneliness. I’m not an only child. I have a younger brother and a much older sister; middle child blues. You know how everyone says that the middle child always has a boat load of issues? They’re not wrong._  
_My younger brother in some kind of God in my mom’s eyes. He’s a child prodigy in most things. Math, science, literature, you name it and hes probably aced it. We never really got along growing up. Mikey has the mentality of a 50 year old scholar, which makes talking to him that much more difficult. Not to mention having to deal with the “why can’t you be more like your brother” drabble constantly growing up. It was hard on me, essentially being told I’d never be as good at anything like my brother who was 4 and a half years my junior. When he was born all the attention was put on him, and it never seemed to change. I think it has a lot to do with why I am the way I am now, as an “adult”._  


_I’m 20 years old and I live in my mom’s basement. I like to paint, but I don’t think my creations are good. I’m a bit tall, I have long, black shoulder length hair, I couldn’t tell you the last time I washed it. I get bored with my appearance often. I am fat, I won’t lie. I’m overweight and I hate it. I hate myself and my body. I struggle on and off with disordered eating, I have for years. Right now I’m at an up in my weight and it makes me feel repulsive. I wish i could be slim and lanky like how I was when I was a child, before I hit puberty and put on 100 pounds in 2 years._  


_I can be a condescending asshole, I blame it on my Capricorn moon. I run a blog, a twitter and an art Instagram. I have quite a few followers on each platform, but I never feel important. I was never one of those conventionally attractive accounts that people were always interested in, and that got several anonymous messages a day ranging from how hot I am to simple questions about my life. I suppose people don’t care much for my existence outside of what i post._

_I feel like I am just another brick in the wall.(hah, does anyone else like Pink Floyd?) I don’t stand out in ways I wish I did. I wish I had a cool fashion sense, but I just end up wearing the same jeans and hoodie everyday because I’m insecure. I wish I was attractive in ways that other people liked. I don’t always think I’m ugly, but I do sometimes. Sometimes I can’t stand my appearance._  


_I’ve had a few internet relationships, but never anything tangible. I think I’m too disgusting to touch anyway. Although I do wish I had someone to sneak into my room in the middle of the night and cuddle me until I fall asleep. Kind of like the stuff I read in fan fiction, but I know it’s exactly that; fiction. Not real. Those types of things don’t happen in real life. I won’t ever have a perfect boyfriend who will make me feel like my insides are on fire and who will look at me like I’m the only man in the world. Sometimes if I think too much about my loneliness I cry. My throat closes up and I sob into my dirty pillow that I’ve had since childhood._  


_I watch my friends and peers from high school on Facebook, I see them in college and working, while I’m sat at home crying in my room over my lack of realblife experience and pathetic body image issues. I sometimes wish I had done something with my life after I graduated, but it’s too late too fix it. I don’t care enough to enroll in college, to apply for jobs at local stores. I’ve tried in the past, but I can’t seem to get a call back._

*bloop*

Gerard looked up from his journal and blinked at his computer screen. He hadn’t realized he’d been writing for the past 45 minutes about his life. He had recently started back up with therapy sessions to help his overwhelming urge to die and the impending doom he felt 24/7. His therapists said writing things down is constructive, and a hell of a lot better than turning back to his blades any time he experienced a minor inconvenience like he did when he was a teen. 

The message icon on his tumblr account was lit up, and the number 1 stood in the top right corner of it. He had a new personal message. He couldn’t remember the last time someone has sent him one. He furrowed his brow and clicked on the icon, opening the message. It was from a blog with the name “frnkieromustdie”. He laughed to himself and made a mental note to tell the person that he related to that, if there was a possibility that this person was actually interested in talking to him and wasn’t just messaging him to promote their new blog or give away. He read over the message and was slightly surprised at its content-

_frnkieromustdie_  
“Hey! I’m kind of new to tumblr and I just came across your blog. I was reading through some of your poetry posts and you’re super talented. Same thing with your art tag, absolutely stunning!!“

Huh. This was probably one of the nicest messages he’s ever received. Sure, people have said his content was good before in an anonymous ask, but never directly to him. He was flattered and felt a blush creeping on his face. Fuck. 

_hesitantalien_  
“Thank you so much! So nice of you to say. May I ask what poems you read? (Also cool url. I relate, haha)”

He tried to not sound like an absolute moron. It wasn’t every day that he got messages from people feeding his ego. He sent his reply and and clicked on their blog. Their bio read - “my names frank, I like music, art, poetry and dogs. I play guitar and sing in a band called Pencey Prep! You should check us out. There was a link to what Gerard assumed was his soundcloud, but it was just copy and pasted, not coded. Gerard smiled to himself and figured Frank, the mysteriously nice guy, didn’t know how to code HTML to add a link to his bio. He continued scrolling (stalking) Frank’s blog and nearly felt his heart burst out of his chest. 

“Holy mother of fuck,” Gerard mumbled under his breath. On the screen was a photo of what he only assumed could be Frank. The first thing he noticed was his piercing eyes. They were a shade of green that he’d never seen before. The outer rims where much darker, a deep brown, and there were flecks of gold (fucking GOLD) scattered throughout the irises. He had several other notable features that made Gerard’s heart skip when he looked at them. His button nose, his defined jawline, the way his hair swooped just above his left eye, and his tattoos. HIS TATTOOS. He had a scorpion on the right side of his neck. The pose he was in showed off most of his left arm which was gripping his right bicep. Gerard scanned his eyes around the image and squinted a bit to get a better look at his arm. He saw what seemed to be a beautiful piece of the lady of sorrows standing on a bed of skulls, and some stars that he could see were used as filler. Frank has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blocking out whatever was above the tattoo with black fabric. He had a few tattoos on his hand, the word “WEEN” written across his fingers which caused Gerard to giggle to himself (childish fucking brain). Looking back to Frank’s face, Gerard saw he has a nose ring in his right nostril. So. Fucking. Cute.  
God, he had no idea who this guy was, but he was already in love with him.  
“I’m such a weirdo,” Gerard laughed to himself and shook his head, quickly saving the picture to his computer and gnawing his lip between his teeth. He had been so distracted by this dudes face that he hadn’t realized he had a message reply from the wicked nice (and unreasonably hot) frnkieromustdie. He clicked the icon in the lower right corner of his screen and read the message carefully;

_frnkieromustdie_  
“No problem at all (: . I read the ones titled “My Face Has No Name” and “Like Gum On the Bottom of My Shoe”. They’re so well written and totally up my alley!!” 

God. Gerard couldn’t believe what was happening right now. It may seem foolish, but receiving validation on his art was something that never failed to make him giddy, especially when super cute dudes with tattoos and mesmerizing eyes were the ones behind it. He felt silly for developing a crush on a guy he 1. barely knew and had only shared a few short messages with and 2. was absolutely and utterly out of his league in every way possible. After having a mini existential crisis over what was currently happening on his computer screen, Gerard typed his reply-

_hesitantalien_  
“Holy shit, thank you so much again. Those 2 are some of the ones I’m most proud of. I can’t express to you how much that means to me though. I love being able to share feelings through art.” 

JESUS. Gerard was frantic, he felt like every word he typed sounded idiotic and way too over thought, and what’s with him using proper punctuation? The lack of sun must be getting to him. He looked at the clock quickly and exhaled a sigh. He had promised his mom he would make dinner tonight. He quickly stood up, shut off the monitor to his computer, and headed up the stairs to start dinner. 

************

Later that evening, after Gerard had made dinner, ate with his family, did the dishes, and had a short conversation about applying for jobs with his mom, he was back in his room. Now laying in bed, on his phone sending messages on tumblr back and fourth with frnkieromustdie, which he now knew as just “Frank”. The amount of times Frank had made him laugh out loud in the past couple of hours of them talking was way too high. Their conversation continued on from talking about poems and art to talking about anything they wanted to. Music, movies, embarrassing high school experiences. Gerard felt comfortable sharing anything with Frank, which wasn’t that out of the ordinary. He did have a bad habit of over sharing online.  
Frank was currently telling him about a time he and his roommate set off a bunch of stink bombs in his friend James’ car while he was passed out drunk on their couch. Gerard felt his chest tense up slightly despite his smile, feeling jealous that Frank had the kind of friends that he could do stupid shit with. 

_hesitantalien_  
god, that’s fucking wild man. i wish I had the type of friends to do that shit with. sounds like so much fun 

Of course he had to say that, why pass up an opportunity to be self depreciative. 

_frnkieromustdie_  
aw c’mon. don’t be like that. i would totally fuck shit up with you. we’d have so much fun. 

This caused Gerard to smile more than he already was. He slipped into a brief daydream of getting into all kinds of shenanigans with Frank. How much they’d laugh together and how dumb it would be in retrospect. 

_hesitantalien_  
that would be awesome. too bad i only know of your existence through the internet. :P 

Gerard blinked and rubbed his tired eyes, checking the time and realizing that it was almost 4 am. He decided to be a bit ballsy for once in his life and give Frank his phone number. If Frank enjoyed talking to over instant message, then he wouldn’t mind texting Gerard, right?

_hesitantalien_  
ugh, i’m super tired. I’m gonna go to sleep. tumblr dms are shit, so if you want; here’s my number. text me anytime. (512) 888-7480. g’night frank

And with that, Gerard locked his phone and plugged it into the charger that laid on the floor next to his mattress. Of course his mind was racing with thoughts of Frank. He wanted to keep checking his phone every 2 seconds to see if Frank had texted him, but Gerard knew if he did that’d he’d never get to sleep. With a disgruntled sigh he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. The last thing that was on Gerard’s mind when he fell asleep was Frank and how much he wished he knew him in real life.


	2. Don't Worry So Much

_“P-please, I-i can’t feel.. a-all I feel is s-searing pain!” Gerard was withering on the ground, staring up into the empty sky, wishing he was at home in bed. His limbs were on fire, his chest felt like it was being ripped open and his eyes, his eyes felt like they were being pulled from their sockets. The man standing above him had a grin on his face that could only be described as pure evil. He watched as Gerard changed, slowly. He could have given Gerard a sedative to help with the pain, but this part was always better uncensored._

_The man held his hands behind his back as he watched the boy start to falter in his breathing, as his eyes slipped closed and he fell very still. This lasted for several minutes before he heard a small crunching noise of Gerard’s wrist that he had broken in the earlier struggle snap back into place and heal. The grin grew and the man knelt down next to Gerard’s now still, unbreathing body. He stroked Gerard’s cheek and smiled, there was still a slight trace of evil in it, but not as much as before._

_“Oh my, you’re even more beautiful than before, dear.. I think you’ll enjoy your new life style,” He cooed._

_Gerard opened his eyes then and scanned the area, taking in all the different smells and sensations of the dark alley he was laying in. He could see the specks of dust and debris floating in the air, nearly invisible to the naked human eye. He darted his eyes up at the man with a confused expression on his face, then a look of utter love and compassion. Frank. Frank was kneeling over him with a smile and a mad glint in his eyes. He looked so beautiful in the dim light._

_“What.. what happened? Frankie.. What did you do?” He inquired, his voice much stronger than it was before. It didn’t shake or falter like it normally did. His jaw felt tighter and his stomach felt emptier than it’s ever been._

_“I gave you the greatest gift of this world. I made you like me,” Frank smiled widen then, revealing four razor sharp fangs on the top row of his teeth and 2 on the bottom row. They practically shone in the light and made Gerard’s eyes grow wide as he stared._

_“I’m.. I’m a v...vampire..?”  
“Yes my love, you’re a vampire.” _

 

******************

Gerard rolled onto his side and exhaled a breath from speaking so much in a short period of time. He was currently on the phone with Frank, telling him about the reoccurring dream he’d been having almost every night for the past few weeks. He was careful to leave out the part about frank calling him “my love” and the other parts that might make things awkward between the 2 of them. Gerard really liked Frank, he was sweet and had a gorgeous laugh and a heart of gold. Gerard didn’t want to lose him by confessing that he had a massive crush on him. Plus, Frank was WAY out of his league. 

They’d exchanged pictures of each other a few times over the past few weeks and Gerard was so self conscious that he’d take 100 different ones before getting one he thought was good enough to send to Frank. They had also been talking to each other non stop since that night on tumblr. They would talk mostly at night, Frank seemed to sleep most of the day since he worked evenings, but he wasn’t complaining. Frank even texted him while he was at work, claiming it was never super busy and his manager was never around to bust him. 

Gerard had learned so much about Frank over their constant conversations. He learned Frank loved playing live music, and that he’d been in several bands since a young age. Frank was 22 and lived in an apartment with his good friend Jepha and Jepha’s boyfriend, Bert. He had what he called “an illegal dog” because his landlord didn’t allow animals, but he couldn’t stand the thought of having to leave his best friend at his parent’s place when he moved out. Gerard also learned that Frank didn’t live too far from him, about a 30 minute drive a few towns over. 

“Well, shit. That’s pretty fucking weird. I can assure you, I’m not going to rip your throat out anytime soon,” There was something unknown in Frank’s voice, he was probably laughing at the absurdity of Gerard’s dream.

“Yeah, I would hope not. I like my throat intact, thank you,” Gerard retorted quickly and giggled a bit at the end. 

“Well, you know. I wouldn’t do that, especially if you know.. we were hanging out.. or SOMETHING..” Frank said with a boat load of sarcasm and feigned annoyance in his voice. 

Gerard audibly sighed. Ever since they figured out they lived so close to one another, Frank had been bugging Gerard about meeting up. Gerard wanted to, he really did, but he was so scared. He was scared Frank would see him and not want anything to do with him. 

It was irrational as fuck and Gerard knew it, but he couldn’t help it. He had bad luck as it was and losing someone like Frank would crush him. Frank had noticed he’d gone silent for a moment and decided to speak again. 

“How about I propose you a deal. I’ll come to your town, and we can do whatever you want. We can go to a movie, or dinner, or ever just go for a walk through a park. I don’t care, I just want to meet you. I want to see the guy that’s quickly become one of my best friends, asshole,” Frank talked quickly so that Gerard wouldn’t have an opportunity to interrupt him. This made Gerard smile, Frank was so genuinely interested in meeting him, and even though it scared the shit out of him, Gerard decided to bite the bullet and grow a pair. 

“Okay, okay fine. We can do that. I know a place that would be perfect to meet up at,” Gerard’s voice was nervous and Frank knew it. 

“Wait seriously?! Fucking awesome. I really thought you’d never agree to it. Heh, I can’t wait to give you the biggest hug you’ve ever had in your entire life,” Frank beamed and stood up from the stop he was sitting in, checking the time. Shit, work.

“I hate to cut this short, but I’ve got to head to work. Night shift,” He sighed. “I have this weekend off though, soooo... text me whatever address you want me to meet you at on Saturday and what time, and I’ll be there,”

“Yeah, yeah of course. I’ll text it to you later. Have a good night, Frankie,” Gerard smiled to himself and felt himself blushing like crazy. He was going to meet his best friend, who he also had a massive crush on. 

“Awesome. I’m so fucking excited. I’ll see you very soon,” Frank grinned widely. 

“Yes, see you soon,” Gerard hung up and exhaled. Fuck. FUCK. Frank was coming here, and he was coming to see him. His stomach was all tingly and he decided he really needed to clean his room, and take a shower, and shave the ugly stubble growing in on his cheeks and neck. He had so much shit to do before Saturday and he was nervous, but so excited at the same time. 

_Frank’s P.O.V_

Frank worked his jacket on and grabbed his keys. His mind was in a frenzy. A huge frenzy. He was finally going to meet the lovely, talented, hilarious, beautiful guy he met online a few weeks ago, and he was practically vibrating in anticipation. He had wanted to meet Gerard ever since he found out he lived in New Jersey. Hell, who was he kidding? He would have drove for hours across several states to meet Gerard. He liked him that much. And the dream, the dream. 

Frank was annoyed that he had to work, he just wanted to stay in bed and talk to Gerard until the sun came up and he fell asleep, but duty fucking calls. He waved bye to his roommates cuddled up on the couch watching a film and headed for his car. 

Frank had always been jealous of the love Jepha and Bert shared. They were the perfect couple. They never argued, knew how to work through tough times, were always all over each other, and loved each other unconditionally. Frank had never been lucky enough to find anyone like that. The only person who came close was his ex-girlfriend, Daisy. She was great but they never clicked on the level he wanted them to, considering the complexity that was Frank Iero. 

He shook those thoughts from his mind and focused on 3 things; the road in front of him as he began to drive, the fact that he was going to see Gerard in 2 days time, and the dream Gerard had told him about earlier. Gerard made him feel like he was important, like he had a purpose other than serving shitty customers at the gas station he worked at. Frank liked other things about his life, but recently his band had started to fall apart and it made him feel lost. He didn’t feel alive when he wasn’t throwing himself into music. 

Gerard made that change. He talked to Frank like he was the only person in the world, the only person he cared about. Frank loved the attention, it made him feel special. He wasn’t sure if Gerard was just being a good friend, or if he felt something stronger towards Frank. That was part of the reason he had been bugging Gerard about hanging out. He wanted to know how Gerard really felt about him, he wanted to see how he acted around him and if he felt the same ting in his heart as Frank did when he looked at photos of the other. 

Gerard was so beautiful, his pale skin, his long black hair, the way his nose turned up slightly at the tip and came to a perfect point. He wanted to touch every square inch of Gerard’s face. Wanted to feel his warmth under his cold fingertips. 

Frank got to thinking about Gerard’s dream again as he pulled into work and went inside, clocking in and getting behind the counter. He leaned against the counter and bit his lip.

Frank had never admitted it to Gerard, but he was a vampire. Shocking, right? If someone looked in from the outside of the situation, they’d think Gerard was the undead one. He had the pale skin and slightly sunken eyes. Frank didn’t. His skin was slightly tanned and his eyes were full of color.

When Gerard had mentioned the dream, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought he was tripping the fuck out. He kept his cool as to not raise suspicion. He didn’t hate being a vampire, he had just wished he could have had a normal upbringing, a normal childhood. It wasn’t until he was about 16 that it publicly came out that they truly existed and the government started funding local blood banks in America to keep the “death by vampire” rate from getting any higher. Many humans still had a disdain for the vampire race, usually if they lost a loved one to a “filthy blood sucker”, but as it was illegal to commit murder on humans, it was now illegal to kill vampires too. 

Frank’s childhood was practically ripped away from him. He wasn’t allowed to go outside to play until he was around 10 because his parents feared he would lose control and rip some kids head off for stealing his toy, or pushing him in the dirt. His mom worked at a blood bank and was able to steal just enough blood for their family to survive on. Frank was homeschooled by his dad up until The Day Of Awakening (the day everyone figured out vampires are fucking real). He had spent most of his days practicing guitar, bass, drums, saxophone, and keyboards with his dad who let him play on stage with him from time to time. 

When he was finally told he could attend real school, he was ecstatic. He couldn’t wait to be around real kids his age and maybe make a friend or 2. However, he struggled to fit in with kids his age. It was required by law to tell the school if your kid was a vampire or not, so that the administration (and police) could keep an eye on them and make sure they didn’t try to kill anyone. In doing this, everyone in the school knew you were undead when they would pull you out of class to give your meals and do daily check ins. Frank had luckily managed to make a few select friends (Bert and Jepha) because they thought he was cool. The other few vampires in the school were total outcasts and most other kids were horrified of him. 

After he finally graduated and got the fuck away from that high school, he got a job at the local movie theater (which didn’t last very long. He got fired for sneaking in to watch movies while he was on the clock) and moved into an apartment with Jepha and Bert. He slowly started to adjust more and more to the life of a “normal person”. He’d go out to bars and clubs and met some pretty cool people that he now considered to be close friends. 

“Uh, excuse me?” A slightly annoyed voice rang in his ears, ripping him out of his thoughts. There was a woman standing at the counter, waiting to be rang up.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was just— yeah, I’m sorry,” Frank stammered as he quickly scanned her items and was sure to give her a discount for making her wait. She huffed and smirked. She was an older woman, probably around 45 or 50. She had tired eyes and was still in her work uniform, she had just gotten off a shift. 

“That’s alright, hon. You looked like you were about to implode,” she laughed a bit and shook her head. “A pack of Red’s too, please.” 

Frank nodded and turned, getting them off the wall behind him and chucking them in the bag.

“On the house, don’t worry about it,” He smiled and she smiled back. 

“Such a nice young man you are. Thank you,” she took her bags and turned, stopping and facing Frank once more. 

“Don’t worry so much. It’s no good for your skin. Whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll all be okay,” she nodded and then left, smiling at Frank as she shut the door behind her. 

“T-thank you!” He managed to say before she closed the door completely. Older women were his favorite type of customers. They knew how hard life could be, you could see it on their faces. Frank was grateful that he worked next to a 24 hour diner, which is where most of them came from. 

He thought about what she had said, that whatever was bothering him would turn out okay. He really hoped so, he didn’t need Gerard screaming his head off and running for the hills if he ever found out what Frank really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEH bet you didn't expect that. I just love vampires!!!!!!


	3. The Sunshine I Never Thought I Could Have

“Fuck!” Gerard yelped as he burnt the side of his finger with his flat iron. “Motherfucker, this is what I get for trying to look decent,” He sighed and set the device down on the bathroom counter. The entire morning had been one thing after another, “figures.” He thought to himself. He had planned to meet Frank at the local park the night before and he had been a nervous wreck ever since, nearly dying and hurting himself every 2 seconds. 

He woke up around 10 am that morning to take a shower and there was no more shampoo, so he opted to use a bar of soap instead. It left his hair dry as hell, which he tried to fix with a copious amount of conditioner. He had nearly fallen and cracked his head open on the tile while he was climbing out of the shower, barely catching himself by gripping onto the sink counter. When he looked in the mirror he sighed deeply, lightly touching the deep purple rims under his eyes. He looked fucking dead. 

A few other minor inconveniences came his way as he got ready. His brother was having some kind of episode because they’d ran out of his favorite cereal, which meant his mom was going to be in a bad mood for most of the day. He thanked his lucky stars that he had plans, so he wouldn’t have to deal with the disaster that was his family. He’d bonked his head on the way down the basement stairs, and he managed to cut his leg on a nail that was sticking out of the door frame as he entered his room. 

He was currently focused on his face in the mirror in his half bathroom that was right off the bedroom. He turned off the wretched flat iron that had burnt his finger mere moments before and crossed his arms, taking a good look at himself. He had a little bit of black eyeliner under each eye, and his hair was (thankfully) laying the way he wanted it to. Not in his eyes too much, and just the right amount of messy. He had contemplated putting it up, but he thought it would look ridiculous and decided against it. His outfit was simple. A black and white striped long sleeve shirt under a baggy plain black T-shirt, black skinny jeans and his favorite pair of boots, which were also black (oh so goth). 

He exhaled and nodded, satisfied with the way he looked, he ignored the tiny voice in his head that told him he looked horrible. He knew that Frank probably wouldn’t care what he was wearing but he still obsessed. Damn overactive brain. 

He went back into his room and slipped on a leather jacket and stuck his wallet in his pants pocket, connecting the small chain to his belt loop. He checked the time and whined a bit, preparing himself. He was meeting Frank is 30 minutes and he was terrified. 

He slowly climbed the stairs and took a look around the house, seeing his mom and brother had gone out. He quickly wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table for his mom to read when she gone home, grabbed his house keys and made his way out the door, heading for the park. 

*********************

About 25 minutes later Gerard was sitting on a bench under a tree, waiting. The sun had decided not to show it’s face today, which he was thankful for. It hurt his eyes and always managed to burn his cheeks. Frank had sent him a message about 20 minutes ago, saying that he was almost there and had stopped for gas and something to eat. 

Gerard was sick with nerves, his mind was all over the place and racing with every possible outcome. He had already chain smoked 5 cigarettes before lighting up another and shifting onto one of his legs. He still couldn’t believe he was about to meet Frank. He felt like he was going to die and even contemplated getting up and going home, telling Frank he had gotten ill, but he would have felt bad for making Frank drive all the way out here for no reason. 

Not even 2 seconds later, he heard a voice yelling his name from behind him, and he knew that voice all too well. He turned his head and nearly died at the sight in front of him. 

“GERARD!!” Frank was shouting and running towards him at full speed, with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. He had recognized Gerard’s mop of black hair from a mile away. 

“Shit,” Gerard muttered and stood up, fixing his hoodie and coming around the other side of the bench. “Hey, Frank!” He smiled and ducked his head nervously, dropping his cigarette onto the grass and crushing the cherry with his shoe. God he was even more beautiful in person.

When Frank finally got to Gerard, he wasted no time. He wrapped his arms tightly around Gerard and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, and feeling his warmth. 

“Fuck,” Frank breathed. He smelt good, sweet. 

“Hey..” Gerard hugged him back feeling that Frank was a bit colder than he expected, stroked his hand over his back and rested it on his side. 

“I’m so fucking happy to finally see you,” Frank hummed and hugged a bit tighter, not wanting to ever let go. 

“God, I’m so happy to see you too. I was so nervous but..” He trailed off for a moment, just enjoying Frank’s presence. “But I’m not anymore. I’m just happy,” he finished and closed his eyes, giving Frank a squeeze before they both finally pulled away in unison. 

“You were nervous, eh? No need for that,” Frank giggled and looked Gerard over. He was stunning. His hair framed his face perfectly. He thought of the pictures Gerard had sent him and they really didn’t do him justice at all. A camera could never capture his true beauty. 

“I guess not,” Gerard chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, lacing his fingers in his hair slightly before dropping his hand back to his side. “So.. shall we... walk? Or.. we could go somewhere?” Gerard didn’t know what to do now. All he wanted was to look at Frank and be in his presence.

“Mm.. maybe we can go somewhere inside? The light is kind of.. bugging me,” Frank said carefully. He knew if he spent too much time outside, he’d get a sunburn. Even if the sun was hidden behind a bunch of clouds.

“Yeah of course.. Uh,” Gerard paused and looked at Frank. “We could go back to my house? I’ve got a shit ton of DVD’s and a TV in my room,” Gerard hoped he wasn’t being too forward. 

“That sounds really great. You live in the basement, right? Nice and dark,” He smirked a bit and bit his lip, hoping that didn’t sound weird. He just really needed to get out of the light.

“Oh yeah it’s fucking dark down there. I boarded up the windows so the sun wouldn’t assault my eyes in the morning,” Gerard laughed a bit. He thought it was a bit weird that Frank had some kind of hatred for the sun, but who was he to judge? He hated being outside just as much. 

“Sounds perfect,” Frank smiled and was grateful. He’d already had enough sun exposure for a good two weeks. “I can drive us back to your house, as long as you tell me where to go,” He gestured towards the way he came. 

“Yeah sure, I’ll give you directions. It’s not far from here,” Gerard followed Frank and walked by his side, he glanced down looking at their hands. They were so close to each other. He wanted to hold Frank’s hand so badly, but instead shoved them in his hoodie pockets and looked forward.

************************

Once they arrived back at Gerard’s house, he noticed his mom was still out. “Thank God”, he thought. He didn’t feel like introducing his new friend to his mom and brother. That’s always super awkward and makes him regret ever bringing anyone home. 

“Follow me,” Gerard exhaled as he unlocked the front door and led Frank through his house and down the basement stairs. 

“You know, if i didn’t know any better, I’d think you were taking me down here to murder me,” Frank smirked and followed behind Gerard, taking a quick peek at his ass before looking back up and around at Gerard’s room. His bed was in the far corner, pressed against the wall and neatly made up with red sheets and a black blanket. There was a small night stand next to it that held a lamp and a few decorative pieces. The TV hung of the wall opposite of the end of the bed, underneath was a decent DVD collection, an Xbox, and a DVD player. A desk resides on the opposite side of the room as the bed, covered in various art supplies and drawings that Gerard must have been working on. The carpet was a dark shade of grey, and the walls were painted a similar color, except 90% of the space was covered in art and posters. 

“Well damn. This is the coolest room ever,” Frank giggled and looked at Gerard who was watching him take in the space. “Like a goth teenage wet dream.” 

“Thanks, I designed it when I moved down here a few years ago. My mom wouldn’t let me have black anything, so I just covered it all in posters and shit,” He seemed nervous, scratching the side of his neck and shifting on his feet. 

“Well, it’s still awesome. Should I take off my shoes?” Frank asked.

“Uh sure, if you want to,” Gerard replied and took his own boots off as well as his hoodie, hanging it on his desk chair and putting his boots with a few other pairs of shoes against the wall.

Frank did the same, pushing them to the side with his foot and stepped closer to Gerard. The light was dim but he could still see all of Gerard’s features. He wanted to tell him how good he looked, but opted not to. “Don’t make it weird” he told himself and took a seat on the edge of Gerard’s bed. “Comfy,” He said with a smirk.

Gerard watched and smirked back at him. God, he had a super cute guy in his room, on his BED. What the fuck. He tried to clear his head as he crouched down, looking through his DVD’s. 

“I have pretty much every horror movie known to man. Whatcha in the mood for?” Gerard asked over his shoulder.

Frank moved his eyes from a piece of obscure art on the wall to Gerard and straight to his ass again. He had to admit, it was real fuckin’ nice. The jeans he was wearing hugged it nicely and accentuate the round shape. 

“Hello? Earth to Frank?” Gerard turned around then and looked at him, his eyes a bit wide when he realized why Frank was so distracted, his cheeks going bright pink once again. 

“Huh? Oh! Uhm I’m cool with whatever, sorry i was... distracted,” He looked embarrassed but he still had that same smirk on his lips, like he knew. 

Gerard’s head swam, probably from the amount of blood flowing to it. “Right.. I’ve been meaning to watch this one, it’s called Hush..” 

“Sounds good. I think my friend told me about that one,” Frank replied smoothly, moving up on the bed and pressing his back against the wall, feeling the soft pillows beneath him. 

Gerard popped in the movie and picked up the remote, flicked off the light, and turned back to Frank, who was making himself comfortable in Gerard’s bed. He couldn’t help but to smile, and sat down next to him stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles. 

“Comfy?” Gerard asked and turned his head towards Frank. He looked so handsome, he wanted to kiss him.

“Mmhmm.. your bed is like a fuckin’ cloud,” Frank looked back at Gerard and exhaled. He could smell his blood and it was quite overwhelming. He hadn’t had the urge to bite anyone in so long. Gerard smiled at him and shook his head, returning his gaze to the TV and pressing play when the screen popped up. 

As the movie began, they were both quiet. Gerard had his bottom lip in his mouth and was kind of sucking on it. Frank thought it was cute, he seemed focused. Frank looked down at Gerard’s hands in his lap and bit his own lip. They were nice. Very pale and looked smooth. Warm.

“What?” He heard Gerard say. Frank looked back up and at him. Gerard looked a bit confused, but he knew he was blushing. Again. 

“Nothing, I was just.. looking at you,” Frank smiled then and decided he would ask, “Can I.. hold your hand?” 

Gerard’s heart nearly stopped. Frank wanted to hold his hand. Did that mean Frank liked him? Obviously it had to, but he had no idea. He’d never been on a real date before and this wasn’t exactly a date. They were just hanging out, right!?

“Oh.. oh sure, go ahead,” Gerard stammered and shifted a bit closer until their outer thighs were touching, making Frank smile even more. He put his hand out and Frank gratefully took it, lacing their fingers together and rested them on his lap. 

 

“Your hands are so warm..” Frank said a little later on. He was used to his own cold touch.

“Mhmm.. yours are quite cold,” Gerard replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

Frank bit onto his lap and immediately stopped when he tasted his own blood. His fangs had come out a bit, about half the length as they normally would have if he was about to feed. Huh, strange. Frank had been around humans more than he had been around vampires and this had never happened, thanks to years of practicing self control. Maybe Gerard’s scent just made him that crazy. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to calm himself down. He felt his fangs go back up and licked across his top teeth, exhaling slightly in relief when he realized they were back to normal. 

“You okay?” He heard Gerard ask quietly, still focused on the movie. 

“What? Oh yeah I’m fine. Just breathing,” Frank laughed a bit nervously. He wanted to tell Gerard what he was. He didn’t want to keep it a secret any longer. He felt as if he was lying to Gerard and that’s the last thing he wanted to do. He reached across their laps with his right hand and picked up the remote, pausing the movie and sitting up a bit. 

“Wha..?” Gerard looked over at Frank, confused. “You don’t want to watch the movie anymore?”

“No, no I do! I just.. I-,” Frank felt his stomach tense up. He felt ill, like he was going to throw up the blood he had drank a couple hours ago. His mind was torturing him with possible outcomes, but he knew. He liked Gerard and wanted to be honest with him. The next thing that came out of his mouth was barely intelligible.

“I’m undead,” it came out so quickly Frank felt like he had whiplash. 

Gerard looked at him and blinked a few times. He had heard what Frank said but was a little shocked. Had Frank just told him that he was UNDEAD? 

“You.. you’re what?” He stuttered out, convinced he heard it wrong. 

“I.. I am.. a vampire?” Frank cringed a bit and closed his eyes. Fuck, he blew it. He had just BLOWN it to pieces. 

“Vampire..” Gerard mused. It made sense, the cold hands, the sensitivity to light, and the heart beat he couldn’t feel or hear. He knew that vampires were real. He read about their existence online a bunch of times and okay, maybe he wished he was one sometimes, but he’d never met one in real life. It was kind of exciting, and it just added onto the list of things that made Frank perfect. “That’s pretty.. cool. I’ve always wanted to meet a vampire,” He tried not to sound too over excited. 

“Listen I know you probably weren’t expecting that but— wait, what?” Frank looked at Gerard. “You think it’s.. cool?” Frank couldn’t believe his fucking ears. He for sure thought Gerard would be scared, but he was... intrigued?

“Yeah... I mean I guess your cold ass hands aren’t just due to bad circulation. You don’t really have that,” Gerard was smirking now, it made Frank laugh and relax.

“Shit.. I was scared you’d freak out or something. God, I’ve wanted to tell you for weeks! I felt like I was lying to you or something,” He breathed.

“What? No way.. it’s okay, I get it. It’s not exactly a conversation starter.” Gerard giggled.

“Fuck, you have no idea how good it is to hear that. I could kiss you right now,” Frank breathed out another laugh, relief replacing the worry and dread immediately. 

Gerard looked at him and bit his lip softly, tilting his head and saying probably the most ballsy thing ever to someone he liked. “Then do it, kiss me,”

Frank looked at him and saw the sincere look on his face. He felt his (non existent) heart melt and he leaned forward, taking his free hand and touching Gerard’s jaw softly. “God. I thought you’d never ask,” he said under his breath and pressed his lips to Gerard’s. There was an immediate spark, their lips moved together slowly. It was sweet and soft and everything they both had imagined for weeks. Gerard broke the kiss after a minute or two and breathed slowly, his hair in his eyes. 

“Wow..” He exhaled and shifted his gaze from Frank’s lips to his eyes. 

“Wow is god damn right.” 

*******************

The two had spent the last 3 hours in Gerard’s bed, curled up together watching movies (or at least listening to movies) and making out. Gerard had admitted that he had never had a proper boyfriend before and much to his surprise, Frank was very understanding. 

“S’okay.. I haven’t kissed anyone in ages,” Frank hummed into Gerard’s hair and kissed his jaw softly. They were under the comforter now, pressed so close together that you’d think they were conjoined. 

Gerard’s heart was beating like a drum, which made Frank grin. 

“Your heart seems to want to escape your chest,” Frank said, voice low and tired, like he was going to fall asleep. His hand was placed over Gerard’s heart. 

“Yeah, I-I.. I guess you just put me on edge, in a good way” Gerard stuttered. He had never been so close to someone, and even though Frank was cold, he felt warmer than ever. His chest was full and he felt like everything that had ever happened to him was for a reason, so that this could happen. 

A soft knock on the door broke them both out of their sleepy trance. Gerard stood up and went over to the door, opening it and seeing his mom standing there. 

“Gerard, whose car is in the— oh! You have a guest,” His mom chirped a bit. 

Gerard rubbed the center of his forehead and nodded.

“Yeah, this is Frank.. he’s my.. well he’s here. Frank this is my mom, Donna,” Gerard was shitting his pants. His mom knew he liked men, but he’d never had one over, let alone in his room, on his bed. 

“Oh, hi!” Frank shot up out of bed and came over. “Nice to meet you Donna. You have a lovely home, from what I’ve seen of it.” Frank laughed and had a big smile on his face. He seemed like he was good with people.

“Well, thank you Frank. Gerard didn’t tell me he made a new friend..” She looked over at Gerard with a smirk and all knowing look. 

“Mom, please. Don’t make it weird,” Gerard begged and pushed his hands up into his hair. He was so uncomfortable. His mom always did this type of shit. 

“Oh shush. I’m just teasing!” She threw her hands up in defense and nudged his shoulder. She and Frank continued to talk about where he was from and what he did for work, where he lived, etc. Gerard was almost 21 years old but he was still her son, and she liked to be involved in things, especially his “love life”. 

“Well, I’ll stop talking your ear off Frank. Oh, will you be staying for dinner?” Donna asked. 

“No! I mean we ate already, a little while ago,” Gerard interrupted and bit his tongue. Frank looked at him and smirked, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, no. I’m okay, thank you Donna.” 

“Alright then, I guess I’ll leave you 2 alone now. Gerard, come up in a little while, I need your help with something.” And with that, Donna closed the door and headed back upstairs. 

“Jesus H. Christ. I thought that would never end,” Gerard took a deep breath and exhaled heavily, like he hadn’t been breathing for the past 15 minutes. 

“Gee, relax. That went well! I’m great with parents. Plus, she seemed to like me,” Frank sat down next to him and stroked his shoulder. 

“Mhfp. She did seem to like you.. I just think the worst of everything, I guess,” Gerard whined and rubbed his face, resting his chin on his palm. 

“Mm.. It’s okay. I’m not judging. Now, where were we,” Frank shifted and pushed Gerard back down into bed, cuddling him close and putting the full weight of his body on top of Gerard’s. 

“Fuck,” Gerard exhaled and looked up at Frank. His weight was comfortable on top of him. He smiled and stroked Frank’s face slowly. “Normally, I wouldn’t let anyone get this close to me..” He trailed off and shifted his gaze to the wall.

Frank saw something then, something sad in Gerard’s eyes. He had mentioned briefly before to Frank that he had some issues with his image and that he was working on it, but Frank still felt horrible knowing that Gerard thought so lowly of himself. He had felt about himself in a similar way before too, but not as intensely. He knew from Gerard’s post on Tumblr that he thought he was some disgusting creature, and the thought made his heart break. Gerard was fucking beautiful, he was perfect. There wasn’t a single thing that Frank could see wrong with him. 

“You know, I think you’re one of the most gorgeous humans I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen quite a few,” Frank interrupted the silence, his voice gentle. “I know you don’t think you are, but you’re perfect.” 

Gerard could have cried right then and there, and he did a little. He shifted his eyes to Frank’s and felt them well up a bit with tears. He never thought he would ever hear that from anyone, especially someone as lovely as Frank. He didn’t speak, he couldn’t. All he could do was wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck and hold him close and tight. Frank understood and nestled his head against Gerard’s cheek. 

“You’re wonderful,” Gerard said after a few minutes of silence. 

“As are you. You’re the sunshine I never thought I could have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff with a side of angst.


	4. Blood Will Soon Become Your Favorite Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter has a story about self harm, so read at your own discretion.It's also relatively short, mostly just to fill in some gaps and give you a bit more insight into Gerard's life and past.  
> ~Z

3 weeks had passed since Frank and Gerard had met for the first time. After they had established that they were both very into one another, Frank had asked him to be his boyfriend. Gerard nearly jumped for fucking joy. He could finally call Frank  _ his.  _

 

Gerard knew that if he wanted to be with Frank, really be with him, he had to do something about the disaster he called his life. He had been applying to jobs nonstop (which made his mom very happy) and was taking driving lessons to finally get his license. He knew everything would have been much easier if he already had these things, but at least he was working on it. He had gone to a few job interviews but was starting to get discouraged when none of them worked out. 

 

“I just, I want to have a life that I can be proud of. I want to drive and work so that I can be with you!” He whined into the phone, Frank chuckling on the other end. 

 

“Baby, don’t get yourself all worked up. It isn’t going to happen over night. “ Frank said in a soothing voice. “As long as you keep up the good work, something will come around.”

 

“I know, i know. It just-- it fucking sucks. I miss you,” Gerard was still whining, laying on his stomach in the center of his bed, kicking his feet in the air like a child. 

 

“I miss you too. Maybe I can talk to my boss and get a few days off next week..” Frank mumbled, half to Gerard and half to himself, making a mental note of it. 

 

“That would be great.. But you know, ultimately up to you,” Gerard hummed. He felt bad that Frank had to take time off of work to see him, and he couldn’t give him anything in return. He couldn’t drive up to where Frank lived to stay with him for a couple of days, and he hated it.

 

Frank stood up then, checking his watch and rubbing his eyes slowly. 

 

“I should really get some sleep, work was fucking horrible tonight.” He sighed and headed from the couch to his room, immediately flopping down on the mattress. “Promise me you’ll sleep soon? It’s nearly 6 am.”

 

“I promise babe,” Gerard yawned then, feeling the tiredness finally start to hit him. “I think I’m exhausted anyway.”

 

“Mmmhhmm… okay sweetie, I’ll talk to you later then, have a good sleep… miss you,” Frank struggled out, sleep lacing his voice.

 

“Goodnight sleepy head, I miss you more,” Gerard replied with a smile and hung up after he heard a giggle escape Frank’s lips. 

 

Gerard got up quickly to use the bathroom, stumbling through the dark and into his half bath. He quickly did his business and looked in the mirror as he washed his hands. He looked rough. Waking up around 11 a.m everyday and falling asleep around 6 a.m was really taking its toll. He sighed and looked down, touching his exposed arms and wrists for the first time in a while. The scars had faded to mostly white except for a select few that were still a deeper shade of pink. He hadn’t told Frank about him past with self harming yet. He wasn’t nervous, he knew Frank wouldn’t judge him; he just never really got the chance. 

 

The scars bugged Gerard. The constant reminders of past pain made him feel uneasy. He hadn’t been feeling that kind of pain recently and wished he could go back in time and slap any sharp objects out of his younger self’s hands. It wasn’t worth it in the slightest; the constant stares and strange looks he received whenever he wore a T-shirt in public, or the sadness he felt anytime he was undressed or had his skin exposed. 

 

He traced up his arm slowly and rested his fingers over one of the older scars that resided on his inner bicep. It had been the aftermath of his first and last “suicide attempt”. It was about 4 inches long and he could still see the small dots on either side from where he had stitches. He remembered the pain, the blood, the stars he saw in his eyes before he collapsed on the upstairs bathroom floor, barely conscious. His mom had luckily heard him crying and let herself in to be met with her eldest son bleeding out before her eyes. The scream that escaped her lips was indescribable. She was weeping as she called the ambulance and held her son in her arms, screaming at his younger brother Mikey to go to his room when he tried to enter the bathroom, wondering what was wrong. The blood never came out of the dress she was wearing that day.

 

Ever since that night Gerard’s was horrified of dying. In the moment, he was ready, but the aftermath left him traumatized. His mom had scolded him (in the most loving way possible) and made him promise to never do that to her again. He had agreed, and while he still harmed himself from time to time, he never did it bad enough to the point of death. 

 

He was proud though, it had been about 8 months since his last relapse, a new recorded. With the way things were going with his life and Frank, he intended on making that 8 months into 8 years, and then into the rest of his days on earth. 

 

He finally broke out of his thoughts and lugged himself back into his bed, sleep was calling his name, and he’d be damned if he didn’t answer. 

 

*************************************

 

_ “Oh my god, what have you done to me! I fucking hate you, I HATE YOU!”  _

 

_ Gerard’s scream shook Frank to his core. Gerard was standing before him drenched in blood, his eyes were pure black and his fangs on full display.  _

 

_ “Why did you do this to me? I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t want this life! Fucking answer me!” Gerard continued to scream, he was throwing a tantrum. _

 

_ Frank knew it wouldn’t last. Most humans that had been changed felt like this at one point or another. He knew that Gerard would relax eventually, but right now he was a bit scared. Gerard was a newborn, which meant he was stronger, faster, and more dangerous than Frank. He could rip his head off and kill him in an instant without even trying.  _

 

_ “Gee, baby.. Please, I know you’re upset now, but it’s not as bad as it may seem. That hunger, the searing hunger you feel? It’ll pass soon and you’ll only have to feed once a week instead of everyday. I promise.” Frank tried to come off as being gentle, he didn’t want Gerard to do anything rash. _

 

_ Gerard laughed then, a sickening laugh that made Frank step back a bit. Gerard walked closer and tilted his head slightly down to look at Frank.  _

 

_ “Oh, well isn’t that just great? That’s really just fantastic. I’ll only have to kill 1 person a week as opposed to 7. Fucking chipper.” Gerard spat, his voice filled with pure anger.  _

 

_ Frank sighed and rubbed his cheek with his finger tips, wiping off the blood that spewed from Gerard’s lips as he spoke.  _

 

_ “I was you once, I was angry and full of hatred, but once that all subsided I was grateful. I felt alive in more ways than one. I saw the world in a way only vampires can see. The colors, the smells, the seasons as they change, it’s all more beautiful and real to me. It will be that way for you too. You just have to trust me.” Frank talked to Gerard normally, he knew yelling back would only make things worse.  _

 

_ Gerard looked down at him and gritted his teeth, stepping back and sighing in defeat.  _

 

_ “Whatever,” He grunted and sat down on the floor.  _

 

_ Frank kneeled down next to him and took his hand, planting a soft kiss on his knuckles and smiling when it wasn’t ripped away.  _

 

_ “Just wait and see, blood will soon become your favorite color.”  _


	5. It Scares The Shit Out of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably could have been put in chapter 4, I’m just impatient.

Gerard woke up the next morning feeling like he’d been hit by a train. Ever since he and Frank had started talking, these dreams were constant. They had different variations of Frank changing him up until now, this one was new. 

He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom, plopping down on the toilet seat so he didn’t have to stand. He wondered why he was having these dreams and how he subconsciously knew that Frank was a vampire weeks before he’d been told. He would have chocked it up to reading too much lore or watching too many movies, but he wasn’t sure at this point. The dreams weren’t anything like real life. Frank didn’t feed on humans, he didn’t change Gerard, and he wasn’t evil. It scared Gerard a little, that he had these ideals in his mind. Did he want Frank to change him? He wasn’t exactly opposed to it, but it seemed like a big decision. Plus, Frank probably would refuse unless Gerard was on his deathbed. 

“Fuck,” He groaned into his hands and rubbed them over his face. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he had an interview in an hour and a half and he couldn’t pass up the opportunity. It was at a comic book store and he was almost certain he’d get hired. The amount of knowledge his brain held about Doom Patrol and Batman was ungodly. He pushed the dream from the night before to the back of his mind so that he could focus. He really didn’t need vampire theories and what they mean clouding his head right now. 

He got up sluggishly and turned on the tap, splashing his face with cold water to wake himself a bit. He quickly brushed his teeth and hair and headed back into his room to get dressed. 

********************************

“Guess what, guess what, GUESS WHAT!” Gerard was nearly screaming into his phone when Frank picked it up that evening. He had great news and wanted to share it immediately.

“Whoa, someone’s excited,” Frank smirked and leaned on his kitchen counter, preparing his dinner. He had his phone pressed between his cheek and shoulder as he poured the prepackaged blood into a glass. “What’s got you yelling at this time of night?”

“Guess who got hired at the local comic book store today? I’ll give you a hint. IT’S ME!” Gerard was vibrating and couldn’t contain himself.

“Holy shit, seriously? Gee that’s amazing!” Frank’s face lit up as he stuck a straw in his glass. He took a sip and headed into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. “I am so fuckin’ proud of you.”

“Yeah, seriously. I’m so happy. Frank, I really thought this day would never come,” He exhaled and licked his lips. He was joking, but a small part of him was being sincere. 

“Mm, well there’s now it has. When do you start?” Frank inquired and sipped on his straw, turning on the TV. 

“Monday, the owner said he was impressed by my “comic book smarts”. Can you believe that?” Gerard replied. 

“Yes actually. That doesn’t surprise me at all,” Frank giggled and pressed a button on his remote which opened his Netflix account. 

“Oh shut up. Finally, my useless knowledge on fiction finally paid off.” Gerard sat on his bed and smirked. “And guess what I’ll be doing the second I get my first pay check..” 

“Oh, hm.. I dunno, buying more comics?” Frank joked and put on the movie he had started the night before.

“Oh FUCK you. No! I’m gonna buy a train ticket so i can visit you, dumb ass,” Gerard grinned and twirled his fingers in his hair. He couldn’t wait. 

Frank smiled then, wiping a bit of blood off his lip and licking his finger. 

“You’re so sweet, I would love that,” Frank’s chest ached. He had missed Gerard so much and he was finally going to see him again, and hopefully a lot more now that Gerard could travel to him too. 

“Yeah. I fuckin’ miss you. There’s nothing else i would want to spend my money on.” 

*****************************

They had continued talking through the night, it was now about 4 a.m and they were both curled up in bed. 

“Hey.. can i tell you something,” Gerard asked quietly. He wanted to mention the dream he the night prior. 

“Mh? Oh sure.. What is it?” Frank yawned through his words and shifted onto his back.

“Well.. I had another dream last night, like the others. Except..” He trailed off a bit and exhaled. “Except this one was different. I was covered in blood and screaming at you that I hated you for changing me. And you told me that being a vampire made everything more real. Is that true, are things more real?” 

Frank paused and then frowned. He knew it was just a dream but he wondered if Gerard would say those things to him is he had ever changed him, which he didn’t plan on doing any time soon. 

“Are you still there?” Gerard asked, interrupting Frank’s thoughts.

“Yeah I’m here, sorry,” He apologized and rubbed his eyes. “I’m not really sure, I was born a vampire so I’ve always seen things the same way.. but from what humans have told me about how they see the world, it does seem to be different. I guess vampires see things more vividly. Like colors and shit. And like, we can see a leaf falling off a tree from a mile away. Our vision is complex.” 

“Wow, so like. You can see the dust floating in the air and shit?” Gerard asked. 

“Yeah, and our sense of smell is heightened. We can smell the elements all separately, and we can even smell emotions based on chemicals the human body releases. Like when someone is turned on, we can sense it. Or when someone is scared, they release pheromones into the air and it like signals us. It’s kinda cool,” Frank hummed and looked at his window, he could see a thin strip of moonlight breaking through a crack in his curtains. He got up quickly and adjusted them so that moonlight wouldn’t turn to sunlight and burn him when it rose. 

“That’s sick as fuck, but also kind of terrifying,” Gerard chuckled and nuzzled under his blankets more. 

“Yeah it’s...something. It’s hard to explain if you don’t experience it yourself. 

There was a brief silence, until Gerard broke it. 

“What does human blood taste like to you?” 

Frank bit his lip and sat up a bit against his pillows. 

“Well.. I guess it’s sweet. Kind of like candy, but sometimes it can be salty, or bitter. Depending on what the person’s diet was like. It’s as unique as a fingerprint.” Frank answered. “Why? Are you planning on drinking some anytime soon?” 

“No, I’m just curious I guess. Humans are nosey,” Gerard pointed out and Frank agreed. Humans are quiet nosey. 

“Mh, I see,” He laughed and rolled his eyes, going silent once more. 

Gerard had noticed and tried changing the subject, but Frank interrupted him before he could finish. 

“Do you think you would be angry like in your dream, if I ever changed you?” He asked, trying to hide the ting of fear in his voice.

“Well, I- I don’t really know. Maybe at first but...” Gerard paused for a moment, thinking before continuing. “I guess I would be scared to have immortality. Life can hurt sometimes and I guess knowing I would never die would make that hard. I do fear death but.. being alive forever seems just as scary.” He finished and bit his lip, hoping he didn’t upset or offended Frank. 

“Yeah, yeah it is scary.” Frank laughed dryly. “Sometimes, if I think about it too much, I get real existential. I’ll stay the same while all my friends and people I care about age and eventually die. I’ll always have my dad, but my mom will be gone one day. It scares the shit out of me,” His voice was beginning to shake and falter. Tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes. He hadn’t cried in years. 

Gerard felt his heart shatter to pieces as he listened to Frank begin to fall apart. He felt helpless and wished he could hold the other in his arms and tell him it was going to be okay. 

“Frankie, it’s okay. I know it can’t be changed or made untrue but that won’t happen for a long time. Try not to think too much about it right now. You still have plenty of years to be with people. And even after all is said and done, the memories will always be there.” Gerard tried his best to comfort Frank, he wasn’t exactly sure what to say. 

“I know, I know,” Frank wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. “You’re right. Still doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

“I know, baby. It’s okay. Maybe sleep will help you right now. The sun will be up soon,” Gerard felt sleep tugging at his own eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m fucking exhausted. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Frank asked as he yawned quietly, simultaneously wiping the remaining tears off his face. 

“Of course, call me whenever, “ Gerard paused then. His heart was fluttering and his stomach was in knots before he dropped the bomb. “I love you.”

Frank smiled and felt that same ache in his chest as he did whenever he thought of Gerard. He didn’t hesitate to say it back. 

“I love you, Gerard.”


	6. Need To Feel You

Gerard had been working at the comic book shop for about 2 weeks now, and he was currently sitting on a train to Newark. He was listening to a playlist consisting of his favorite love songs that he had made to get himself amped up for seeing Frank again. 

Over the past 15 days, he had talked to Frank much less than normal. Gerard couldn’t stay up until 6 a.m on the phone with Frank anymore, seeing as he worked days, and Frank worked nights. As annoyed as he was about it, he was also grateful. He needed more than 4 hours of sleep to function like a normal human, especially since he needed to interact with others on a daily basis. 

His mom had (thankfully) gotten off his back now that he had a job and was working up to get his license. Gerard wanted to give himself all the credit, but it wouldn’t be honest. Frank was the main reason that he even got up out of bed most mornings. He motivated Gerard to get his ass in gear and have a purpose, even if all he did was help his fellow nerds navigate their way around the thousands of comics that resided in the shop. He enjoyed the work, it was nice to help people and the employee discount was just a major plus. 

Gerard looked up then as he felt the trail come to a halt, he peered up at the digital sign above the nearest set of doors and stood when he realized it was his stop. He grabbed his duffel bag and stepped of the train behind a few other passengers and scanned the area, looking for the exit. He spotted it to his left and made his way outside. Frank had texted him about 10 minutes earlier to tell him that he was waiting for him outside the station. 

He walked further away from the brick building until he was standing at the edge of the curb. He heard a car horn blare to his right and when he looked he saw Frank waving and smiling at him. He made his way over and set his bag down on the pavement so he could envelope his boyfriend in a tight hug. 

“You look lovely, and you smell even better,” Frank purred in his ear. Frank had started using Gerard’s dreams against him, taunting him with the fact that he was a vampire if the opportunity presented itself. Gerard had confessed to him that he found Frank’s vampirism to be an extreme turn on. At first Frank was confused, whether that was feigned or genuine, he’ll never know. But now it was a hot topic of conversation, and it never failed to get Gerard flustered.

“Shut the fuck up, god damn it,” Gerard grunted and bit onto Frank’s earlobe, trying to seem intimidating but only drawing a laugh out of Frank. "I missed you." 

“Mm. Whatever, lover boy,” Frank retorted smoothly, planting a kiss on Gerard’s temple. "I missed you more."

Gerard pulled back and rolled his eyes as he picked up his duffel and made his way over to the other side of the car. He threw his things in the backseat and climbed into the passengers side, settling into the worn leather and fastening his seat belt.

************************************

When they arrived at Frank’s apartment, Gerard was immediately greeted by a tiny chihuahua at his feet. It was a light tan, almost white color and it had a pink collar around it’s neck. 

“This must be your illegal dog,” Gerard smirked and bent down, giving it a small pat on the head.

“Yep, this is Mama. She’s a saint and deserves to be treated as such,” Frank picked her up and cradled her under his right arm. 

“Mhhmm. She’s very cute,” Gerard gave her another pat on the head before he looked around. (Don’t tell Frank, but he prefered cats.) The apartment was small, the living room and kitchen connected as one big room. Black fabric covered every window in the whole place, which was expected. There was a TV on the far left that rested on a small entertainment center and a coffee table stood between that and the couch. There was several lamps around the apartment, 4 in the living room and one in the kitchen. The couch separated the living area and the kitchen was pretty basic. An island in the middle, a stove and refrigerator pushed up in the corner and a line of cabinets wrapping around most of the upper wall. There were a few paintings hanging on the walls, most of them consisted of dark imagery, like what you’d see in a medieval textbook. One on the far right wall next to the TV depicted painting of a public decapitation. “Typical vampire” Gerard thought to himself. 

“I’ll show you my room and the bathroom, they’re pretty hard to miss,” Frank was walking towards the small hallway that was right off the living room. He pointed to the door in the middle and uttered a quick “bathroom” Gerard nodded and followed with his bag into Frank’s room. 

‘Your place is nice, very homey.” He said. “I like the paintings.”

“Thanks,” Frank grinned. My roommate Bert found it in an antique store and gave it to me for my birthday. I think it really ties the whole place together.” 

“Absolutely,” Gerard replied and set his bag down on Frank’s bed. His room was small, the bed and dresser took up most of the space, as well as a few lamps. One on his dresser and the other on his nightstand next to the mattress. More black fabric covered a portion of the wall behind it. Window. There was a small dog bed and a few toys set up in one corner, and 2 guitars sitting in the other.

“It must be dark as fuck in here at night,” Gerard observed aloud. 

“It sure is, wait till you see it,” Frank set his dog down on the floor and she hopped into her bed, laying down and resting her head on the edge. “I have lamps everywhere though. They’re essential.”

Gerard hummed in reply and took a seat on the edge of Frank’s bed. It wasn’t as soft as his own, but he wasn’t complaining. He was grateful to be able to sit on it. Gerard opened his duffel up and pulled out his laptop and set it on the nightstand along with a T-shirt.

“Do you mind if I change? It’s hot in here.” Gerard asked, looking up at Frank. 

“Course not, go ahead,” Frank smiled and sat down next to him. 

Gerard looked at Frank and swallowed dryly, standing up and turning his back to him. He picked up the shirt and stood there for a second, having a mild existential crisis.

“Uh…” He felt his face flush. Changing his shirt in front of his boyfriend shouldn’t be a huge deal, but he was making it into one. Frank eventually picked up on it after Gerard stood there fidgeting for a good 45 seconds. He stood and touched the other’s shoulders gently. 

“It’s okay, I’m not looking,” He said in Gerard’s ear his eyes focused on the smell of Gerard’s blood and the feel of it pumping beneath his palms.

“Fuck, right. Sorry,” Gerard mumbled and leaned into Frank’s touch. “ I’m just, you know..” He broke off and shook his head, He straightened his shoulders and felt Frank’s hands move off of them and glanced down, seeing them hanging by his sides. He slipped his long sleeve off slowly and tossed it on the bed to his right, leaning down a bit to pick up the other shirt he took out.

Frank tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help it. Gerard’s skin was pale and looked so fucking warm. He wanted to bury his face in it and stroke every last inch, but he knew Gerard would probably kill him, he wasn’t there yet. Frank watched as Gerard’s now exposed arms raised so that he could slip the shirt over his head. He noticed the pink and white lines covering a good portion of his inner and outer forearms, causing Frank to frown and bite on his lip. He hesitantly raised his hand and rested it on Gerard’s shoulder again, moving it down and touching a patch of scars on his upper arm. He stroked up and down, cooling off the flushed skin. He kissed Gerard’s shoulder and nuzzled it with his nose. 

“I love you,” He breathed against the area and kissed it gently again. 

Gerard felt a shiver go down his spine. He exhaled the breath that he had been holding. Frank had stroked his fingers over a collection of scars he had on his arm and he didn’t even flinch, or speak. He was grateful that he had saved himself a conversation talking about something that he hated. 

“I love you, too,” He mumbled back, just loud enough for Frank to hear. 

The front door opened then, and he heard voices and laughter coming from the other side of the bedroom door. 

“Looks like it’s about time for you to meet my roommates,” Frank grinned and gave Gerard’s upper arms a light squeeze. “They’ll love you.”

 

********************************

Gerard sat on the couch with Bert chatting quietly to one another as Frank ate his dinner in the kitchen. He stopped eating in the living room in fear he would spill blood all over the couch, again. Meeting Frank’s roommates went a lot better than Gerard had anticipated. He and Bert had hit it off almost immediately. They were currently discussing a theory about alien invasions they had both read on reddit while Jepha braided his boyfriend’s hair. 

“No, seriously! Have you read up on the one about area 51? It’s fucking real dude. It has to be,” Gerard shifted in his seat and tucked his hair behind his ears. “I’m gonna fuckin’ find it one day and then the whole world will know the truth.”

“Yeah, if you make it within 5 miles of the place before the military shoots you where you stand,” Bert snorted and flashed Gerard a grin. 

“Ugh, whatever. Whatever!” Gerard huffed. “If they don’t shoot you where you stand,” He mocked Bert and stuck his tongue out at him. 

Frank watched the two conversing and smiled a bit. He was glad that his roommates not only liked his boyfriend, but were making him feel welcome and comfortable. He finished his blood and rinsed the glass in the sink before placing it upside down on a towel on the counter. A sign that read “Frank’s Dishes” hung on the wall behind it. As much as his roommates loved him, they didn’t want to be drinking from the same glasses Frank drank his blood from. Understandable.

He walked back over to the couch and put his hands on his hips, interrupting the conversation unfolding before him. 

“Sorry to butt in, but Gerard and I have very important business to attend to. I need a hug and a warm chest to rest my head on,” Frank feigned a pout and looked at Gerard, who just smirked up at him. 

“You’ll never catch me passing up an opportunity to cuddle you,” Gerard stood and bit his lip when Jepha and Bert “aw’ed” in unison. They teased Frank, but they knew he deserved to be happy. He has spent the past 2 years helplessly single and wallowing in loneliness. 

“Yeah , yeah, shut up. You should see you two sometimes,” Frank joked back and rolled his eyes. “G’night.”

“Night guys, it was really nice to meet you,” Gerard said and smiled at them both. They both nodded and said the same back ushering themselves off to their room across the hall from Frank’s and turning the lights off as they went. 

Gerard started toward Frank’s room, feeling hands on his sides as he walked. Gerard smiled and turned once they were in the solitude of Frank’s dimly lit bedroom. He had changed into his pajamas a while ago and was crawling into Frank’s bed, claiming the right side closest to the wall. He laid on his back and got under the covers. Frank was standing by the side of the bed taking off his jeans and tossing them into the laundry basket inside his closet. He slipped off the shirt and tossed it in there as well before turning and facing Gerard. 

Gerard watched and bit his lip as Frank took off his clothes. His body was as tanned as his face. He wasn’t jacked, but Gerard could see his muscles shifting under his skin as he moved. Frank was now staring at him, his head tilted slightly to the side. In the dim light, Frank looked intimidating. His body was backlit which made his features look dark. 

“Why are you staring at me like that,” Gerard asked with a tone of anxiousness in his voice.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Frank smirked and his face softened. He turned and switched off the lamp on his dresser and climbed into bed next to Gerard. He slide under the covers and wormed his way closer, resting his left arm over Gerard’s middle. 

“Ah, sorry,,” Gerard turned his head a bit more to the left to look at Frank’s face. He studied his eyes again, they still looked a bit dark due to the bad lighting in the room, but they were full of love and maybe a little bit of something else. 

They laid like that for a while, just studying each others faces. Gerard was unbelievably turned on, Frank’s eyes on him combined with the fact that he was only one article of clothing away from being naked was driving Gerard up a fucking wall. Frank knew that Gerard was struggling to keep his hands to himself. His scent had changed to a slightly more musty smell which only meant one thing: arousal. He wanted to touch Gerard but opted to drag it out. He wanted to see how long Gerard could go before getting overly frustrated. After about 15 minutes of silence and sexual tension, he finally spoke.

“You know, staring at me like that isn’t going to make the sexual tension any better. If anything, it’s going to finally drive me to insanity,” Gerard’s voice was low and filled with anxiety and lust. 

“I was just waiting to see how long I could drag it out for. You know, it’s got to be sexier that way,” Frank murmured quietly, shifting closer to Gerard and resting his left leg on top of the other’s lap, bending it to a 45 degree angle.

Gerard shifted under him, moving his hips up at the contact and immediately guiding them back down. He was dying for some friction, but being a shy bottom meant he wasn’t going to ask for it out-right. 

“Frank, god damn it,” He panted a bit and bit down on his bottom lip, resting his hands on the knee that was applying just the right amount of pressure on his lap. He gripped the cool flesh with his warm hands. 

“Mmm.. “ Frank grinned and moved even closer to Gerard, practically laying on top of him. He lifted himself up a bit so that he was above the other and dipped his head down, capturing Gerard’s lips in a kiss. It started off sensual, the two just exploring one another’s mouths with minimal tongue. But it escalated quickly, their teeth clashing together and their tongues fully entangled. Gerard had both his hands in Frank’s hair, tugging on it now and again causing the other to moan. Frank had his right hand on Gerard’s neck and his left down under the blankets, palming between Gerard’s legs. Gerard was moaning rather obcenly into Frank’s mouth which was causing Frank’s dick to throb in his boxers. 

“Touch me, please.. Need to feel you,” Frank moaned hotly against Gerard’s open mouth, lapping his tongue over the wet, warm orifice . He was aching from lack of contact and it was beginning to become painful. Gerard obliged quickly and worked his hand down between Frank’s legs and inside the fabric of his underwear. He ghosted his hand over Frank’s cock and gave it a good squeeze. Frank groaned and shoved his face into Gerard’s neck, beginning to suck on it gently. 

Gerard worked his fist around Frank’s dick at an agonizing pace, dragging it from base to tip and back down again. He panted heavily and felt his heart pick up speed when Frank dragged his teeth across his jugular. 

“Fuck,” He whimpered, squeezing Frank’s dick once more before pulling his hand out and pushing his hair out out his face, definitely coating the strands in precum. Frank began to suck on the other side of Gerard’s neck and pushed his sweats down a bit, slipping his hand under the fabric and gripping his cock in his hand. “ Frank, p-please. Please I-I.. I need to..” Gerard’s speech faltered as Frank began to pick up the pace. 

“You need to what, baby?” Frank spoke in his ear, his voice sounding dominant even though he was about to crumble to pieces. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

Gerard whined and moved his hips upward, thrusting weakly into Frank’s fist. 

“W-want to.. Want to c-cum,” His eyes fell shut and he tipped his head back, pressing it deeper into the pillows. “Please, want it.. Want it s’bad,” He was starting to slur his words, unable to speak in full sentences. 

Frank quickened his pace even more, flicking his wrist up every time he reached the tip. He licked the side of Gerard’s neck and scraped his fangs lightly against the soft skin of Gerard’s jaw. They’d been out for a while and he was struggling to keep them to himself. He would be dipped in shit if his instincts got the better of him causing him to non-intentionally ripping the others throat out. He liked Gerard alive and full of hot blood, even if he couldn’t have it.

“Oh, f-fuck. F-fuck Frank. I-I’m.. m’gonna c-cum, gonna cum,” Gerard tried his best to speak as clear as he possibly could, but the slide was so good, and Frank’s cold hand felt like pure bliss against his hot flesh. 

“Cum, baby. C’mon. Let me see you,” Frank kept up his pace and kissed Gerard’s throat again, encouraging the orgasm. 

Gerard pushed his hips up one final time and parted his lips, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead as he came, coating his shirt and Frank’s fist in stripes of his cum. He moaned and tried to stifle it against Frank’s cheek as much as could. Frank’s name slipped from his lips a few times and he began to shudder. Frank had dragged it out just right, slowing as Gerard went soft. He panted and opened his eyes slowly as Frank sat up. He watched as the other stripped off his underwear and straddled his thighs. 

“Need to cum, look at me baby, want to see your face,” Frank managed and started to fist himself quickly, focusing on Gerard’s moist lips and half lidded eyes. Gerard stroked the top of his thighs encouragingly and dug his nails into the flesh, receiving a moan from Frank in return. He was mumbling Gerard’s name under his breath and had tipped his head down. His mouth was hanging wide open as he felt his orgasm build in his lower stomach. He bit down on his bottom lip, razor sharp fangs ripping the skin open as his orgasm washed over him. He made a strangled noise and choked out Gerard’s name weakly. He felt blood dripped down his chin and onto his bare chest as he rode out the orgasm. He milked his cock over Gerard, coating his T-shirt in even more cum. He sat back a bit and breathed deeply, moving to the side and collapsing next to Gerard. 

“I can’t feel my toes,” Frank mumbled as he licked over his lip, sealing the wound. His fangs had retracted back into his gums and he turned to the side, squinting as he turned off the lamp and settled back down to face Gerard. The room was pitch black and all he could hear was Gerard’s breathing, and then the soft hum of his voice. 

“Good, I can’t feel mine either,” He sat up, his body aching in protest. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere on the floor to be dealt with later. He settled back down and felt Frank shift closer to him, resting his head in the crook of Gerard’s neck. 

They both mumbled a form of “goodnight” and “i love you” before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I haven't written a sex scene in like 3 years. I hope it wasn't a total shitshow. 
> 
> Next chapter is probably going to have some sweet angst, it’s been too happy-go lucky so far.
> 
> Leave any feedback you have in the comments!  
> ~Z


	7. You Can't Kill What's Already Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to post this last night but I got stoned and fell asleep instead. Priorities, amiright laid ease? Enjoy!

_“Oh.. I’ve finally found you. My love, my dearest love, you didn’t think you could hide forever, did you?” Frank’s voice rang in Gerard’s ears. He could smell Frank from all the way across the room. He knew that he was coming but couldn’t run. He stood behind the bar and eyed at the other, a look on his face that Frank found priceless. Fear._

_Gerard set down the glass he was cleaning and cleared his throat. He decided that staying behind the counter was his best bet._

_“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” He met Frank’s eyes for the first time in years. A wave of mixed emotions washed over him as he looked into the green irises._

_“I’ve been tracking you ever since you left. I searched this entire continent for you. Funny that you’d be here, back where it all began.” Frank look a seat at the bar and folded his hands, lifting his gaze and flashing a bit of teeth. “I’ll have a whiskey, on the rocks.”_

_Gerard blinked and then looked around the room. It was mostly empty except for a few older gentlemen down the other side of the bar. He figured Frank was just trying to act natural. He knew that nothing would happen unless they were 100% alone. He turned his body a bit and picked up the bottle of Jack, then carefully placed some ice in a glass, soon coating it with the liquid from the bottle. He set a napkin on the bar in front of Frank and rested the glass on top of it, his eyes never leaving the man, the creature, that sat before him._

_“I didn’t want to be found. You know that, and you know exactly why, too.” Gerard kept his voice low, but it didn’t erase the venom and rage that was flowing through it._

_Frank stared back at him, his face emotionless as he raised the glass to his lips and took a small sip, swirling the dark liquid in his mouth before swallowing._

_“If you didn’t want to be found, you would have done a better job of hiding yourself,” Frank set the glass down and shifted on the stool, he was leaning forward a bit to rest his elbows on the wood of the counter. “Plus, that scent of yours is hard to miss. The second I stepped foot in this town, I knew you were here.”_

_Gerard felt his insides light up, like he had swallowed a mouthful of kerosene and then a match. He wanted to jump over the bar and tackle Frank to the ground and rip him limb from limb. He hated how Frank spoke to him, like he knew something Gerard didn’t. Like he knew Gerard better than he knew himself._

_“I ran away from you for a reason. You’re psychotic. You kill for sport, you make people suffer because you think it’s fun. That’s not me, and it never will be,” Gerard did his best to keep his cool, he really didn’t need the authorities to show up and charge him with assault and battery. You can’t exactly drink blood in prison. “You have a fuck ton of nerve showing up here. Did you really think you could sweet talk me into joining you again?”_

_“I know you’ve missed me. I can sense it. You can’t hide that from me, no matter how hard you try to,” Frank licked over his lips and let out a laugh. He was taunting Gerard._

_Gerard felt like he was being backed into a corner, his anger slowly melting away. He had missed Frank, more than he wanted to admit. They had something special when they were together. Like their lives were made to be filled by one another. Gerard hated that he wanted to curl up against Frank and tell him how much he loved him just as much as he wanted to murder him._

_“Please, give me a second chance. I want you to feel safe, and you aren’t safe here. Not on your own. I won’t involve you in my activities, I’ll even try to stop. Just, please,” Frank was begging him, the emotionless wall he was putting up had crumbled to nothing and all that was left was a mess of worry and heart break. He was begging, pleading with his eyes like Gerard had never seen before._

_Gerard felt his heart shatter as he was met with all the emotion Frank had been hiding all at once. He was broken, he was lost, and he was falling apart. He was nothing without his other half and Gerard knew the feeling all too well. Every molecule in his body was screaming at him to shake his head and walk away, to leave the bar and Frank and never look back. But he wasn’t strong enough to listen, he never had been._

_“Okay, I’ll come with you.”_

 

 

***************************

4 Years Later

 

Gerard opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, the bright light coming in from his window was blinding and he felt like he was going to throw up. The dreams had started again. He sat up and only then, as he felt tears drip from his jaw onto his chest, had he realized he was crying. He wiped his face and sighed, resting his head in his hands briefly before standing up and making his way to the bathroom. He maneuvered around the various boxes on the floor of his apartment and entered the bathroom, the cold tile on his bare feet sent a shiver through him. He looked in the mirror and sighed, touching his now nearly buzzed white hair. He turned on the tap and rinsed his face, washing away the residual tears that stuck there. It had been 4 years since the last time he had one of these dreams and since the last time he had seen Frank.

 

He didn’t have time for this, he didn’t want to think about how much he had missed Frank, how badly he wanted to see him again and apologize for what had happened. Ever since he left New Jersey for Boston all those years ago, he hadn’t seen Frank once, not even when he came back for the summers to visit his mom and brother. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

 

Gerard reached into the shower and turned on the stream, allowing it heat up as he stripped his pajamas. He had lost a significant amount of weight over the years, his then wide hips were now thinned out, along with his thighs and upper arms. He was kind of lanky, but not in a sick way, in a “I’m a starving artist and I’ve been living off of ramen noodles for years” type of way. He stepped under the warm water and exhaled deeply, letting it run down his back and over his head. It had been a bit since he had a warm shower, moving and getting his studio ready had been taking up most of his free time. When he did have a chance to clean himself up, he was too tired to put in the effort and would end up crashing instead.

 

He showered quickly, washing his hair and body with some fruity soaps his mom had given him as part of a “house warming gift” before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. He wrapped himself up in a towel and headed back out, navigating his way across the living room and into his bedroom.

 

The bedroom was one of the only rooms in his apartment that had been semi-decorated and unpacked. It was fairly large, it fit his queen bed and his art table with enough room to get around. He dried off quickly and sat on his mattress which was stuffed up in the far left corner of the room. He sat there naked for a while, just looking at the floor and thinking about Frank.

 

It had been a months since Gerard had properly thought of him. Sure, Frank was always in the back of his mind, but not consuming his every thought like he was right now. Gerard’s stomach burned with anxiety as he got up and quickly threw on some clothes. He was suppose to be at his studio by now, preparing for his first art show since being back in Jersey. He also had to finish unpacking and settling into his new place.

 

He shoved his feet into his boots and pulled on a jacket, rushing to collect his things and put them in his side satchel. He grabbed his keys and made a mental note to stop for coffee on the way.

 ***********

When he arrived at his studio, he pushed his way through the door, nearly spilling his coffee all over himself.

 

“Christ,” He muttered to himself and set the box he was holding with his other hand down on the floor. He exhaled and walked around the room, looking at the paintings that hung on the wall. They were all his originals, hung up to be shown to his friends, family, and potential customers later that night. He approached a series of 3 paintings, titled "Pictures of You". The were close up paintings of photographs, photographs of Frank he had taken years before, when they were still together. One depicted his lips, the sliver ring in the left side of his mouth highlighted with close attention to detail and the corners of his mouth lifted just slightly, forming a smile. The one in the middle was of his eyes, greens and browns and golds shining through the layers of oil paint. Gerard even made sure to get the tiny little scar in between Frank’s eyebrows. The work was beautiful, but not as good as the real thing. The last painting was of the side of Frank’s head. His hair circling around his ear, the stretcher in the lobe and his scorpion tattoo right below it. Gerard sighed and closed his eyes, picturing them all together in one piece, forming his face in all its glory.

 

He had done the paintings about a year ago, when he was still in college. He had missed Frank a lot at that point in his life. When he was drinking himself to sleep, popping pills and snorting lines just to be able to get through his classes, and hooking up with someone new almost every night. He shuddered then, cringing at the memory. He never wanted to go back to that, he never wanted to feel that intense loneliness ever again.

 

He tried to clear his head so that he could finish getting the room ready, setting up tables and making a few calls to check in with the caterers. Once he had finished up he locked up the studio and headed home to unpack a bit more and get ready for tonight.

 

**

 

Gerard pushed open the door to his apartment, carrying the final box from his car and setting it down on the couch. He was exhausted and he absolutely wasn’t ready for tonight, but it was too late to reschedule. He had friends coming in from Boston and cancelling last minute could be damaging to his career. He sat down on the floor and rested his back against the couch.

 

His mind started to drift back to Frank, remembering the night he broke his lover's heart —

 

He had arrived at Frank’s apartment late, at around 11pm. Traffic was a bitch that day, and it took 3 times longer than normal to get there. He used the key Frank had given him to let himself in. Nobody except Frank was home, and he came out of his room when he heard the door open.

 

“Finally,” Frank breathed and came up to Gerard, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face in the others neck. He planted a soft kiss right over the pulse point. “I missed you.”

 

Gerard hugged him back but stayed quiet, his stomach in knots and his eyes threatening to flood with tears. Frank could sense something was off and as he pulled away and when looked inot Gerard’s eyes, he knew it was bad.

 

“Frankie, lets sit down. I want to talk to you,” Gerard spoke, trying his very best to keep his voice in check. Frank swallowed and nodded, going over to the couch and sitting on the very edge. Gerard followed and sat down next to him with a sigh. He contemplated changing his mind, claiming to Frank it was nothing and calling MassArt and telling them thank you, but he was going to decline the acceptance. He knew he couldn’t do that though, he wanted to have a career he could be proud of and he knew this was the only way to get his feet off the ground. Frank just looked at Gerard, his hands fidgeting in his lap, the silence suffocating them both.

 

“I.. I’m moving to Boston for school, I got accepted into MassArt,” Gerard started and kept his head tilted down, unable to meet Frank’s eyes. “I have to leave in 2 weeks.. and I’ll be dorming there.”

 

Frank looked at him with a confused expression on his face, he had no idea Gerard had been applying to colleges, let alone had gotten accepted into one. He bit his bottom lip and nodded, squinting one eye and started to make a plan in his head on how he’d be able to move with Gerard.

 

“Gee, I had no idea you we’re thinking about college.. I’m proud of you though, this will be so good for you,” He smiled then and titled his head. “I’m sure I can find an apartment close to your school, and maybe my landlord will let me close up my lease early.”

 

Gerard looked up then, sheer heartache in his eyes. “Frank.. I don’t want you to follow me there,” He said, voice breaking a bit at the end. Frank’s face fell, his smile dissipated to nothing.

 

“Oh,” Was all he could get out. He felt his whole body tense up and ache, like he had just gotten the shit beat out of him. He focused his eyes down to his lap and went silent.

 

“Frank, please don’t be upset.. I just, I think this is something I need to experience on my own. I still love you, I just.. “ Gerard struggled, his voice had broken completely and he was crying, his hands were shaking and he wanted to grab Frank and kiss him, tell him that he was sorry and that he didn’t mean to hurt him. Frank just nodded, not looking up from his lap.

 

“So we’re breaking up then,” He said, his voice sounding hollow and his eyes, from what Gerard could see, were empty and dark.

 

“Yeah, we are. Frank I’m so sorry—“ He tried to rest his hand on Frank’s knee but Frank stood up then, moving away from Gerard in one swift movement. He stood at the door to his bedroom and gritted his teeth.

“Leave your key on the counter, and show yourself out,” Frank said, trying desperately to hide the hurt in his voice. Gerard looked at him and nodded, standing up and working the the piece of metal off his key ring. When he looked back, Frank was gone. Gerard felt his eyes prick with tears again and even let a few of them go, he’d let himself cry more when he got back to his car. He left the apartment and kept his eyes down, mulling over what had just happened. He had lost the one thing that had been giving him hope for the past 8 months, and it was of his doing. He sat in the drivers seat of his car and cried. He stayed like that for a good 30 minutes before he decided he needed to go back home. That was the last time he saw the other, the last time he had felt truly whole. —

 

Gerard’s phone buzzing in his pocket pulled him out of his thoughts, he checked it and sent a message back to his mom quickly before standing up and going to get changed. He had gotten no unpacking done, instead he spent the past hour thinking about the day he killed Frank's spirt. With an exaggerated groan, he carefully put on his freshly pressed suit and did up the buttons, flattening the fabric to his chest as he tucked it into the waistband of his pants. He slipped the tie around his neck and tied it neatly, nestling it into his blazer and taking a deep breathe. He looked at himself in the mirror that was hanging from his closet door and sighed. He felt horrible, but he had to push that aside. He couldn’t let this night go awry. He had worked way too fucking hard to get to this, and he’d be damned if it got ruined because he couldn’t keep his shit together. He straightened up and cleared his throat, giving himself a quick pep talk in the mirror before collecting his belongings and heading out the door.

 

****

 

Gerard arrived at his studio 30 minutes before the art show was about to begin. The caterers were already there setting up their stations in the back room and putting tiny hors d’oeuvre’s on trays and filling flutes with champagne. There was quiet music playing in the background, some ambient station that seemed to go well with the mood Gerard was trying to set. As his guests started to arrive, he greeted them with warm smiles, giving a few of his female friends a light kiss on the cheek, and his male guests a firm yet welcoming handshake. His mother and younger brother had arrived soon after that, coming up to him with looks of pride on their faces. As Mikey got older, their relationship became stronger. Spending the summers together when they were both off of college, Mikey telling him what it’s like to be a teen while studying at MIT. They were both incredibly proud of one another and it showed.

 

Gerard made his way around the room, champagne flute in his hand as he scoped out the guest. He knew most of them, friends and acquaintances he had made during his years at MassArt, a few of his professors that he had gotten close with had made the trip down too, musing over one of their star students and causing Gerard to blush furiously, like he did when he was a teen. Some of the guests he didn’t know, most likely potential clientele that were searching for a new piece to hang in their living rooms. He had set himself a goal to sell at least 3 pieces over the course of the evening and he had already sold one. It was an abstract painting of a naked woman. It was mostly a bunch of colors mashed together in such a way that made it interesting to look at. The human form wasn’t exactly straightforward in the piece, but if you looked at it the right way, it all came together.

 

Gerard looked around the room again, a few people had filtered out but there still about 30 others hanging around, admiring his art and making small talk about it with one another. A voice rang in his ears, it sounded angry and forceful.

 

“Sir, please don’t touch the art. Sir—!” Gerard looked over and saw the security guard for the building approaching a man that had his fingers over one of the paintings in the “Pictures of You” series. He was short, his hair was buzzed in the back and longer on top, revealing a tattoo of a butterfly skull surrounded by a spiders web creeping up onto his head. Gerard felt his heart start to thrum in his chest. The mans stature was familiar, and then it hit him. It was Frank.

 

“Fuck off, I’m just _looking_ ,” He said with a hiss, clearly agitated.

 

Before he could stop himself, Gerard was marching over to the security guard and waving him off, telling him it was okay and that he didn’t need to remove the man from the premise. He nodded and huffed, shooting Frank a quick glare before going back to his post at the door.

 

Gerard turned then and averted his eyes down, nearly purging the contents of his stomach right then and there. Frank was looking up at him, his jaw tight and defensive, but the way his eyelids sat made him appearmore sad and tired. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a canary yellow bowtie and a pocket handkerchief to match. His eyes were still the familiar green/gold color, but there was something different. Threads of blood red were scattered throughout the irises, kind of in a criss cross pattern. Gerard gasped softly, his hands shaking a bit at his sides. He didn’t know what to do or how to act. This was the first time he’d seen Frank in 4 fucking years.

 

“It’s not polite to stare,” Frank’s voice was sarcastic and just as he remembered. His face had laxed a bit as he looked up, gazing at Gerard curiously. His demeanor was almost expressionless, though. Aside from a slight twinkle in his eye.

 

“I-“ Gerard blinked a few times and tried to find the words. He had so many questions but this wasn’t the time nor place. He cleared his throat and took a step back, averting his gaze to the painting on the wall next to him. “Sorry, I was just...” He broke off, unable to finish any of his sentences.

 

Frank stood there and let a chuckle escape his lips, holding his hands behind his back as he spoke.

 

“I see nothing has changed. You still can’t finish your sentences when you’re put on the spot,” He licked his bottom lip and blinked once, his eyes wandering over Gerard’s body. He noticed that he seemed to be taller, if that was even possible. His hair was cut short and it was _white_ as fresh snow. The most notable difference was how thin he had gotten. Almost the complete polar opposite of the Gerard he knew before.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, unspoken words and uncertainty filling the air. Gerard hated the awkwardness, he felt like it was going to choke him to death.

 

“I— I have to go,” Gerard walked off then, making his way through the crowd of people, slipping out the back door and into the alley way. He took a deep breath and leaned one hand against the brick wall, trying to compose himself. He heard the quiet click of the door closing behind him and when he turned around Frank was stood there, dipping his head down and cupping his hands as he lit up a cigarette.

 

“You know, when I saw online that you were having an art show here, I almost threw my computer out the window,” Frank spoke casually. The alley was dark and the only distinguishable features of the man was his jawline, highlighted by the moonlight, and the red glow of his cigarette.

 

“I didn’t know you still lived here. Honestly Frank, I thought he were dead or something,” Gerard managed, reaching into his inner blazer pocket and pulling out his own pack of cigarettes. He needed to take the edge off.

 

“Jesus,” Frank smirked, his voice seemed smooth. “I _am_ dead. You can’t kill what’s already dead,” He stated, leaning his back against the brick.

 

Gerard laughed nervously, muttering a “right” under his breath before lighting up and taking a deep drag. There was another silence, this time not so heavy, but still a bit uncomfortable. Frank spoke up again;

 

“When did you, you know. Do those paintings?” He seemed unsure of the way he asked, like maybe he didn’t want to know the answer. Gerard leaned his hip against the wall, trying to focus his eyes on Frank, but struggling in the darkness.

 

“Last year,” Gerard replied, his voice still thick and entwined with a ting of sadness. “I was in a really dark place then.”

 

“I see,” Frank hummed, seeming satisfied with what he was hearing. “So, you missed me then?”

 

Gerard swallowed and before he could stop himself, started to laugh. A dry laugh that was filled with spite and heartache.

 

“Of course I missed you. Breaking up with you was one of the hardest things I have ever done in my _life_ ,” He said, laughter still trailing through his voice. “Agonizingly painful, and I know it was ten times worse on you. Thinking I didn’t want you, thinking I didn’t _love_ you anymore—“ Gerard cut his sentence short, shaking his head so he wouldn’t have a fucking breakdown.

 

Frank stayed quiet, he dropped his smoke on the ground and heard a faint sizzle as it was put out by a small puddle. It had been horrible. He was distraught everyday for years, and he still was most of the time. He felt like a part of him was ripped out when Gerard had left, and that part was something that he needed to survive.

 

“I’m still in love with you, I never stopped feeling that way towards you—“ Frank said, pausing while he debated his next words. “Yet I’m so fucking angry at the same time. I didn’t let myself be for a while, because I knew that you needed to be happy. But there came a point where I had to think about myself, and what I needed, and how I felt. I hope you understand that,” Frank’s voice was weak, like he’d been punched in the stomach and was struggling to breathe properly.

 

Gerard flicked his cigarette somewhere behind Frank and stepped a bit closer, his warmth radiating off of him and making Frank tense up. 

 

“I do understand.. Of course I do. I didn’t want to leave, but I knew that if I didn’t we would have fallen apart. I would have been too unhappy with myself to love you properly.”

 

Frank nodded. They had never talked about why Gerard had left him, Frank had been too upset that night to even think straight. The only thing he knew how to do was to shut down and push everything away.

 

“I can sense that you’re happy with how things turned out, but there’s something clouding your mind, what is it?” Frank looked up them, catching Gerard’s eyes finally and holding the contact.

 

“It’s you,” Gerard said in reply. “I’ve been thinking about you all day. The dreams started again, almost like my subconsciousknew you were going to be here tonight before I knew myself. Just like before,” Referring back to when the dreams had started the first time. How his mind knew Frank was a vampire before ever being told.

 

Frank sighed, he was torn between his emotions. He wanted to be angry, but his body was telling him that it was fruitless. The past was exactly that, and he didn’t want to hold a grudge over Gerard. He couldn’t.

 

Before Frank had a chance to say anything, Gerard was speaking again—

 

“I should really head back inside, this is my art show after all. Why don’t you stick around? We can talk later.” He sighed, not wanting to have to go back inside but knowing he had to. Frank nodded in response and told Gerard to go, that he’d be around and that he’d look for the other later. Gerard opened the door and disappeared inside, leaving Frank alone in the dark alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing, I tried writing it without the time gap but it just wasn't coming out how I wanted it to. Also I know it ends abruptly, but it was already getting so long; I had to end it somewhere. The end is nigh. Feedback is always appreciated!


	8. Look Who's Staring Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just realized I subconsciously wrote this whole thing based on Pictures of You by The Cure. Title and all. Fuckin' wild.

The art show had been a success, Gerard had sold 7 paintings and lined up a few commissions to keep him busy for the next few weeks. The studio was now empty except for him and Frank, who was sitting in a folding chair by the front entrance, gazing out the window and watching the stars. 

 

“I’d invite you to my apartment, but it’s a shit show,” Gerard said as he unfolded a chair for himself, setting it down next to Frank’s and taking a seat. “Moving is a bitch.”

 

Frank hummed in reply, not taking his eyes off the night sky. The studio was dark, the overhead lights had all been turned off and the moon was streaming through the big, open windows. It illuminated Frank’s features just right, his eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheekbones. He looked so different, yet exactly the same. He hadn’t aged one bit, immortality will do that to you, but his features seemed different. His eyes were more sunken in, the bags a bit more puffy than Gerard had remembered. His lip ring was gone, along with his nose ring and ear stretchers. The most notable thing was the amount of tattoos that he had accumulated over the past 4 years. His hands were significantly more covered, from barded wire across his knuckles to a spider web on his right hand, and half of a broken heart on his left between his thumb and index finger; the words “hopeless romantic” wrapping around them. 

 

“You’re staring again..” Frank spoke quietly, keeping his eyes on the stars, like he was searching for something. Gerard felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. 

 

“Sorry, I just haven’t seen you in so long I.. I wanted to get a good look at you,” Gerard mumbled, shifting his gaze to the floor and picking up one of the left over bottles of champagne. He undid the wrapping and popped the cork off, exhaling in relief when it didn’t fizz up and spill all over his pants. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a long sip, grimacing when the bubbles burned the inside of his nose.

 

Frank was staring at Gerard now, watching him intently and eyeing the way his throat moved as he swallowed. Frank couldn’t believe how different Gerard looked. His hair, his face, his body. It was all new and Frank would be lying if he said it didn’t make his mind go to that place which some would refer to as “the spank bank”. 

 

“Look who’s staring now,” Gerard smirked, taking another sip from the bottle before setting it down on the chair between his thighs. The way he was smiling made his eye crinkle at the corners and really accentuated how much he had aged in a short period of time. He still looked young, his skin hadn’t started to sag or anything but his face seemed much older. Like he had seen enough over the past four years to last him two decades. 

 

Frank broke a small smile before rolling his eyes and snatching the bottle from between Gerard’s thighs. He took a sip and looked back out the window and at the stars again. 

 

“Just giving you a good look down too. Haven’t seen you in a while either,” He was almost whispering, like it was a secret and no one was allowed to know. He frowned then, the memories of his life without Gerard in it planting themselves nice and comfy in the front of his mind. The time was empty, most things he enjoyed had become more like chores. His life became as mundane as it was when he was a child; when he wasn’t allowed to go outside and experience the world. Only this time, he was self isolating instead. The only good thing about their breakup was that his music had improved significantly. He wrote an album and had saved up enough money to get into a decent recording studio. He was hoping to be able to go on tour one day. 

 

Gerard touched his arm then, pulling him back to the present. He looked over and bite the inside of his cheek. Gerard looked upset, like he was about to cry. 

 

“What’s the matter..?” Frank asked, shifting in his chair and turning his body to face Gerard’s. 

 

“I fucking missed you,” Gerard breathed. His voice wavered as tears began pouring down his cheeks. He choked out a pathetic sob and hunched over, curling in on himself. “I-I don’t expect you to pity my, or feel bad. I know I’m the one who broke us up, b-but it killed me every fucking day. I-I’m so fucking s-sorry.” 

 

Frank watched as Gerard sobbed and blubbered, almost incoherent in his word. He felt his chest throb as he watched the other fall apart before him. He moved closer and reached down, lifting Gerard up a bit and cradling his face in his hands. He wanted to say a million things, but none of them seemed right. Instead, he pulled Gerard closer and pressed their lips together. Gerard kissed him back, getting saliva and tears and snot all over Frank’s lips. It was a bit gross, but there was no way Frank was going to complain. He pulled back then, still holding Gerard’s face in his hands. He rested his forehead against Gerard’s and exhaled as he spoke. 

 

“Come back to mine.. It’s not far from here.” 

 

Gerard nodded and stood up. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and breathed deeply, getting out his keys and beckoning Frank out the door. He locked it quickly and followed Frank to his car, keeping his hand tight around Frank’s wrist, scared that if he let go, he’d lose Frank again. 

 

***

 

With a lot of fumbling and a few curses under his breath, Frank unlocked the door to his apartment and pushed the it open. He tugged Gerard inside and closed it shut behind them, before clicking the lock and setting his keys down on the small end table by the door. He turned then, focusing his eyes on the man standing before him. He took both of his hands and pulled him closer, gripping the fabric of his suit jacket and ghosting his lips over the edge of Gerard’s jaw. 

 

“I want you, let me have you...” Frank cooed, sending a jolt through Gerard and right to his crotch. Frank moved his hand down then, over the others hip and tugged at his shirt to untuck it from his pants. Gerard nodded frantically and pushed forward, closing the space between them. He latched his mouth onto Frank’s and moaned quietly at the contact. Their tongues had a brief battle for dominance, Gerard eventually giving up and letting Frank take the lead. Frank was using  _a lot_  of tongue, dipping it in and out of Gerard’s mouth and licking wetly over his bottom lip and chin and up the side of his cheek a few times. Frank didn’t have any particular taste of smell, except for maybe a slight remanence of alcohol and blood. Gerard was moaning like he’d never been kissed before, sliding his tongue occasionally over Franks, but letting him do most of the work. Frank pulled back then, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths. He moved his hand down from Gerard’s hip and cupped his left ass cheek in his hand before giving it a firm slap. Gerard yelped and glanced down at Frank, groaning deep in his throat when he saw the look Frank was giving him. 

 

Frank’s eyes had gone completely black, lust and rage and heartache and longing all mixed into one glaring expression. His hair was a bit disheveled from Gerard tugging on it, and his fangs were on full display.  Gerard lifted his hand and gently rubbed his thumb over Frank’s lip, touching his fangs lightly and running the pad over one of the points, just hard enough to leave a scrape, but not draw any blood. Frank growled then, he pressed the flat of his tongue against Gerard’s thumb, giving it a slow lick before closing his lips around it. He sucked on it slowly, keeping his fangs back and making sure the eye contact was kept. Gerard couldn’t look away if he wanted to, the obscenity of Frank’s mouth around his thumb, the spit covering the lower half of his face, and his eyes staring into his soul was enough to make him cum right then and there. 

 

“Fuck,” He said, voice cracking a bit. “Bedroom.” 

 

Frank pulled back with a soft pop and smirked, grabbing Gerard’s hand and leading him across the living room and into his bedroom. Gerard barely had an opportunity to take in his surroundings before he was being pushed down on the mattress and Frank was climbing on top of him. 

 

“Off,” Frank tugged as his jacket, lifting Gerard up a bit and pulling the garment off his shoulders. Gerard helped and tossed it down, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt as well, tugging off the tie and discarding it to the ground. He got his shirt fully open and before he could even blink, Frank was licking his chest, leaving a trail of spit everywhere he went. He traced the tip of his tongue over Gerard nipple, planting a kiss on it before giving it a soft bite. Gerard whimpered desperately and moved his hands up the back of Frank’s head. 

 

“Wish you still had long hair,” He gasped out when Frank started sucking on the soft nub. He tugged at the longer strands on top of Frank’s head and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, relishing in the sensation. 

 

Frank pulled away and sat back a bit, straddling Gerard’s hips and looking down at him. He grazed his fingers over the soft skin of Gerard’s chest and stomach, smiling when he felt Gerard shudder in anticipation. 

 

“I can’t believe how beautiful you are.. your hips,” He paused, trailing his fingertips over the bone that stuck out ever so slightly. “Everything is so different, I can barely believe it.” 

 

Gerard panted and stared up at Frank, licking his lips and rested his hands on Frank’s knees. They stared at one another for a few minutes, heavy breathing filling the room. 

 

“Can I fuck you, please.. I need to fuck you,” Frank said, voice a train wreck in itself. He was undoing his bowtie and taking off his jacket when Gerard nodded again, watching closely. Frank exhaled and unbuttoned his shirt quickly, tossing it somewhere in the room. He stood up briefly and took off his shoes, chucking them towards the closet. Gerard watched as he continued to undress, sitting up a bit to take off his own shoes and socks, unbuckling his belt and lifting his hips to rid of his pants. Frank was just in his underwear now, hard on protruding outward obnoxiously. He climbed back on top of Gerard and straddled his lap, leaning down to kiss him. Gerard pushed his hips up then, grinding their clothed erections together. They both moaned in unison, bucking against each other a few times as they kissed, much less sloppy than before.

 

“Please,” Gerard whimpered, gripping at Frank’s back and scratching at the skin. Frank grunted softly and nodded, sitting up again and shifting onto his right knee. He reached over and fumbled through his bedside table for some lube. 

 

Gerard stroked Frank’s chest and traced his fingers around the outline of the detonator in the center, smirking when Frank huffed and finally returned his attention to the man beneath him, lube in hand. 

 

“Sit up for me baby, get on your knees..,” Frank murmured and moved back, letting Gerard get up. 

 

Gerard complied without hesitation, turning around and settling on his knees. Frank gave him a pillow and he took it, tucking it under his head. He had his ass in the air and his face against the pillow, back arching a bit. Frank came up behind him and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Gerard’s underwear, tugging them down and off his ass, lifting each knee up to get them off completely. Frank sat there for a moment, admiring the sight before him.

 

“Well one thing sure hasn’t changed,” Frank grinned and inched closer, resting his hands on the flesh of Gerard’s ass. He squeezed a couple of times and gave each cheek a slap, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to make Gerard whimper. He popped the lid of the lube open with his teeth and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, also pouring a bit down Gerard’s crack. 

 

“Cold,” Gerard grunted, shifting slightly and whining at the cold liquid dripping down his ass slowly. Frank shushed him and rubbed his fingers together, resting his left hand on the curve of Gerard’s ass. He circled one lubed up finger around his hole, teasing a bit until Gerard was begging him to do something more. He smirked and bit his lip, pressing his finger in slowly, twisting it a bit and curling downward. 

 

“Oh my god,” Gerard moaned, gripping the sheets tightly in his fists and shoving his face further into the pillow. “Fuck.” 

 

“Yeah baby.. Gonna stretch you out nice and good, get you ready for my cock,” Frank breathed, pushing his finger in and out slowly. He gave Gerard’s dick a few strokes with his free hand, just enough to tie him over and keep him hard. 

 

“Another, please,” Gerard begged. He sounded like he was going to break down into tears. Frank grinned again, slowly pushing another finger in. He worked them in and out a bit quicker than before, twisting them around every couple of thrusts and scissoring them a bit. Gerard was losing his mind, moaning and cursing continuously. If he was this turned on by just fingers in his ass, he was probably going to  _die_  when he had Frank’s dick in him. 

 

“Please, please fuck me. Please, I-I want.. I want it s’bad. Please,” Gerard begged, pushing back on Frank’s hand and whining desperately. His dick throbbed between his legs, dripping precum on sheets and twitching whenever Frank brushed over his prostate. 

 

“So eager baby. God, you’re so fucking  _hot_ ,” Frank dragged out his words and pulled his fingers away, licking them clean. Gerard whimpered at the emptiness and shifted on his knees again, spreading them a bit more and pushing his ass out. Frank stroked his hand on his cheek and slapped it hard, earning a loud moan and a “fuck” from Gerard. He stood up on his knees, inching forward and giving his dick a few good pumps before resting one hand on Gerard’s lower back. He picked up the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on his palm, coating his length and relieving some of the pressure from lack of contact. He lined the tip of his dick up with Gerard’s hole and breathed slowly, stroking it over the slightly swollen skin before pushing in suddenly. He parted his lips and let out a small moan before resting his other hand on Gerard’s hip. 

 

“Oh my fuck— fuck,” Gerard groaned and screwed his eyes shut, fisting the sheets tighter and panting frantically. Frank started to move forward, pushing himself into the tight warm space at an agonizingly slow pace. He stroked his hands up Gerard’s back and back down, grabbing both his hips and closing the space between them with one swift thrust. He panted slowly and stayed still for a minute or so, letting Gerard adjust to the pressure and fullness. 

 

“Frank,  _please_. Move,” Gerard said through clenched teeth, pushing his hips back and whimpering. Frank complied and started to shift his hips back and fourth, starting with short slow thrusts and working his way up to pulling out almost all the way and slamming forward. Gerard was a mess below him, panting and yelling and flailing his arms when the thrusts became faster. He tightened his grip on Gerard’s hips and dug his nails into the soft flesh, almost drawing blood. He arched back his neck and moaned when he felt Gerard clenching tightly around him. 

 

“Fuck, fuck. Come here,” He hissed, pulling Gerard up by his shoulders and twisting him around, letting his dick slip out as he turned the other onto his back. “Want to see you.”

 

Gerard looked up and shuddered when his back hit the mattress. He parted his legs and gripped onto Frank’s sides when he hovered over him. Frank gripped himself and pushed back in, moving both of his hands to either side of Gerard’s head as he began to thrust again, fucking Gerard into the mattress. 

 

“S’pretty, s’loud baby,” He moaned in Gerard’s ear, biting the lobe with his front teeth. “So good around my cock, so  _fucking_  tight,” He grunted and licked up the side of Gerard’s face wetly. Gerard mumbled something along the lines of “only for you” and “fuck me so good”, he was too far gone to speak in full sentences. Frank started thrusting his hips harder, each movement made Gerard shout as he rocked his head back in pleasure. 

 

“Want you t’cum for me, want you to say my name,” Frank grunted between moans. He panted into Gerard’s neck and breathed deeply, moaning at the scent of Gerard’s blood. He attached his mouth and sucked on the skin, using all the self control he had in him not to sink his fangs into the flesh of Gerard’s neck. Gerard whined and bucked his hips up a bit, trying to meet Frank’s thrusts as he wormed his hand between their bodies to grip his dick. He jerked it steadily and cursed under his breath, working his thumb over the head and down the underside quickly. He felt the familiar tension and warmness building in his abdomen, jerking fast with the need to release. 

 

Frank chuckled weakly into Gerard’s neck, licking over the bruised skin and down to his shoulder, sucking there too. He was close, his whole body was trembling and his thrusts were becoming a bit sloppy. 

 

“C’mon, cum for me baby, can’t.. not gonna last forever,” He managed and threw his head back a bit. Gerard nodded quickly and closed his eyes shut tightly to focus. He quickened the pace of his hand and parted his lips as he came. His orgasm shook his whole body and he yelped loudly, weeping out an “oh, fuck.  _Frank_ ,” as his abdomen and back tensed up. He shot cum all over his stomach and chest. Frank watched with a desperate look on his face as he felt himself starting to tip over the edge. 

 

“Fuck, fuck gee,” He thrusted his hips forward two more times before he started cumming inside Gerard, moving back a bit and pulling out. He fisted his dick steadily and shot the rest of his load on the others stomach, shuddering and whimpering as milked himself, the sensitivity taking over. 

 

Frank hung his head and breathed deeply, leaning to the side and collapsing onto the mattress next to Gerard. He laid there with his face pressed into the pillows for a few minutes as be came down and started to regain his strength. 

 

“Haven’t came that hard in _years_ ,” He laughed shakily. He turned over on his side and sat up, hanging his feet over the end of the bed before standing up. “Hang on.” He left the room and came back with a warm washcloth, climbing back up onto the bed and wiping the mess of cum and sweat off of Gerard’s front. 

 

“A-ah,” Gerard whimpered, his dick over sensitive and burning a bit when the fabric rubbed against it. 

 

“Sorry, don’t wanna leave you a mess,” Frank murmured, setting the cloth on the bedside table and climbing under the covers. He tugged them over Gerard’s body and exhaled, turning on his side to face the other. “You okay?”

 

Gerard nodded, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling.

 

“You look a mess,” Frank giggled quietly, touching Gerard’s forehead and leaning up to plant a kiss on it. Gerard smiled a bit and smirked, shifting closer to Frank and hissing when he put too much weight on his ass. 

 

“Gonna hurt for a while,” He mumbled, nestling his head into the pillows. Frank nodded once, rubbing his palm over his eyes which were now back to their normal olive color. They both went quiet, Frank listening to Gerard’s breathing slowly turning back to normal and Gerard almost falling asleep. 

 

“We’re okay then?” Gerard asked suddenly, head turning a bit to the side to glance at Frank. 

 

“Yeah, we’re good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter.. was so hard to write. I haven't written porn in AGES, it took me almost 3 days to finish. I hope you all enjoy, though! One more chapter and this will be complete, more vampire content will be in it because it's definitely been lacking so far.  
> ~Z


	9. We’ll Take Over the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter, the end is kind of rushed but I just couldn’t look at it anymore. Ugh

Gerard woke up the next morning with a dull ache in his lower back and a pounding headache. He shifted under the covers and stretched his arms outward, moaning as he stretched his aching limbs. His forearm brushed a toff of hair and he shot his eyes opened, remembering where he was and what had happened the night prior. _Shit._

He sat up then, hissing when all of his weight was pressing his sore ass into the mattress. The room was dark and he couldn’t see a god damn thing.He focused his eyes downward, trying to make out the shape of Frank’s body laying next to him. He was breathing quietly, only inhaling and exhaling once every couple of minute. Fucking vampires. He looked around again and spotted a clock on the bedside table reading 11:35am. He sighed and laid back again down, realizing that Frank wouldn’t be awake for at least another 6 hours. He turned on his side and let his hand wander the sheets before it was creeping up onto Frank’s bare arm. The skin was soft, pulled taunt around his muscles and was just as smooth as it always had been. He traced his fingers upwards, touching further up and to the left; fingers finding their way to his right nipple and up towards his collarbone. A breathy sigh escaped his lips as he just _touched_ Frank—not in a sexual way— in a “I can’t believe I’m fucking here, laying next to you” way. He wanted to touch every inch of Frank’s skin, but the fear of waking him up made him decide to stop. He had done that one time before and boy had Frank made him regret it. 

Instead of risking his ass for a quick grope, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, dragging his torso up as ever molecule and atom in his body screamed in protest. He planted his feet on the ground and stood, groaning and cursing under his breath. _Fuck._ He had forgotten how much bottoming sucks when you can’t spend the next day laying in bed with a pillow under your ass. He made his way around the bed, feeling the edge so he wouldn’t trip in the darkness just in case his feet decided to get tangled up in any discarded clothing from the night before. He found the door and felt for the knob, giving it a twist and pulling it forward. He stepped out into the hall and sighed. It was pitch black out here too. _Fucking. Vampires._

He felt along the wall and finally found a light switch, flicking it up and exhaling in relief when warm yellow light flooded the hall and a portion of the main room. He made his way out and into the kitchen, turning on lights as he went. As much as he loved the dark, he always loved being able to see and not tripping and falling to his death. He searched the cabinets for coffee, pulling out a canister from the last one he checked in. 

“Thank God,” He breathed, pulling the coffee maker forward and picked up a filter from the pile that resided next to the machine. He opened the lip and placed it in, pouring some of the grounds in because honestly, he couldn’t be fucked to try to locate a spoon. He took the pot and filled it up halfway with water from the sink tap and poured it into the maker, setting it back on the burner and pressing the power button. As the coffee brewed, he took a look around the apartment. It seemed more empty than the last place Frank had lived. Less art on the walls, nothing more than a few magnets on the fridge. I guess living alone, and without humans, makes your decorative skills disappear. 

Gerard padded through the kitchen and into the living area, looking at the TV and couch, reading a few of the spins of books that were sitting on the coffee table. There was decent sized bookshelf to the left, stuffed with books by various authors and a smaller bookshelf next to it which contained mostly DVD’s and a few CD’s scattered on the bottom shelf. He crouched down a bit and looked over the movies, picking up one he hadn’t seen before and standing back up. He figured Frank wouldn’t mind if he put something on, seeing as he’d be alone for the next 6 hours and needed to entertain himself somehow. He could have gone home, but he wanted to talk to Frank, he wanted to catch up with him, needed to catch up with him. He leaned down over the small entertainment center and clicked on the DVD player, pressing eject and popping the moving in. He set the case down on the table and stared at the multiple remotes that sat on it. He picked one up and clicked the power button, smirking in victory when it turned the TV on. The input was already on the DVD setting and he picked up another remote, testing it to see if it was the right one. He pressed play and the previews started to play, blaring through the speakers and nearly sending him into cardiac arrest. He fumbled with the remote and quickly pressed the volume button, praying that it hadn’t woken Frank up. He quickly made his way back into the kitchen, taking a clean mug from the counter and pouring the coffee into it, moaning a bit when the smell wafted up into his nostrils. _Literal crack_. He turned back and settled onto the couch, and only then had he realized he was still naked. He didn’t have the will power to go back into Frank’s dark room, so he grabbed a blanket that was draped over the arm of the couch and wrapped himself up in it. 

**

Gerard was on his 4th movie and 3rd cup of coffee when he heard shuffling coming from the other room, and the door squeaking open. He glanced up and saw Frank making his way out, a grumpy look on his face that only soften slightly when he saw Gerard curled up on the couch. He didn’t say a word as he made his way into the kitchen, crinkling his nose and pulling a bag of blood out of the fridge. Gerard looked away quickly. He figuring Frank didn’t want to be stared at as he had his breakfast. Five minutes and one bag of government issued blood later, Frank was walking past Gerard and taking a seat next to him on the couch. 

“I thought you left..” His voice was full of sleep and a hint of gratefulness. Gerard frowned then, reaching over to set his coffee down and pause the movie. 

“I wouldn’t leave without saying anything, Frankie,” He pouted, looking at him and biting his lip. “Just wanted to let you sleep.”

Frank had a bit of blood on the corner of his mouth that was dripping down to his chin. Gerard didn’t think twice before reaching over and wiping his thumb over it, cleaning it off and before he could wipe it on the blanket or on Frank’s sweatpants, Frank’s tongue was on his thumb. He licked the blood from the pad and smirked a bit when Gerard’s eyes went a bit wide, his teeth catching his lower lip. 

“Right,” Frank grinned, relishing in the expression on Gerard’s face. “So what have you been doing? Just watching movies?”

“Yeah, and drinking coffee. I hope you know how inconvenient it is that you have no food in this place,” Gerard felt his stomach growl at just the thought of eating something. He hadn’t had a single piece of food since the night before, and even then it was just a few small finger sandwiches and multiple glasses of champagne. 

“I’ll order you something, which you could have done by the way,” Frank still grinning like an asshole, wiggling his eyebrows and clicking his tongue. Gerard just rolled his eyes and waved a hand at him. 

“Whatever, I want pizza,” He said, crossing his arms under the blanket and giving Frank a small look that said “please feed me I’m fucking dying”. Frank nodded with a chuckle and picked his phone up from the coffee table. He did a quick google search to find a local place and a menu, pausing to ask Gerard what he wanted on it before calling to place an order. Gerard watched him and bit his lip, pulling the blanket up a bit to hide the lower half of his face. Frank wasn’t doing anything special— literally just talking on the phone with a fucking pizza guy— but he couldn’t stop staring at him. His hair was a mess, strands sticking out at weird angles, some pieces standing straight up and others sticking out sideways. He had a slight scruff on his jaw and neck, which made him look older, even though he was literally an immortal being that had stopped aging 5 years ago. There was a thin silver chain around his neck that hung just above his collar bones, and his tattoos. God, his tattoos. He was almost completely covered now except for a few spots on his neck and throat, and various small gaps around some of the larger pieces. Gerard wanted to lick over all of them, trace the outlines with his tongue and bite over them, leaving tiny teeth marks wherever he pleased. But this wasn’t the time nor place.

Frank was looking at something on his phone, his eyebrows pulled together in a concentrated furrow. He had his bottom lip in his mouth, teeth peaking out a bit as he bit down on it gently. Gerard couldn’t believe how fucking good looking he was, he probably would never be able to fathom it. Frank was going to look like this for the rest of his life and he’d be a shit eating liar if he said he wasn’t jealous. Frank spoke suddenly, his voice warm and soft—

“You know, I usually hate when people stare at me, but you seem to be making a habit of if. I guess I better get used to that, huh?” 

Gerard felt his face flush and he looked away, looking down at his lap and letting out a nervous giggle. 

“Sorry, yanno. Can’t help it,” He hesitated and shifted his shoulders, looking back up and at Frank. “You’re just, really beautiful, stunning. Alluring.” 

Frank looked up from his phone and at Gerard, his eyes were softer than ever and full of life. The light was literally dancing in his irises, like he was being told this for the first time ever. 

“If you keep sweet talking me like that, m’gonna fucking cry,” Frank joked, but Gerard knew he was being serious. He just smiled and rolled his eyes, turning his head and shrugging in response. 

They talked about Frank’s music while they waited for the delivery guy to show up. Gerard had learned that Frank was in a band, that over the years had become pretty successful in the local scene. Frank told him about the making of the album, the countless days he went without sleeping to meet deadlines— Frank didn’t actually have to sleep, but he did it because it helped him focus, and was a good way to pass the time. He mentioned the writing process of the songs, frowning apologetically when he talked about how emotional it was for him, how he cried more in that time than he had in his whole life. Gerard had apologized multiple times, feeling his stomach twist in pain any time Frank brought up their breakup, or his loneliness. He made it appoint to make sure that Gerard knew he wasn’t holding it against him, he was just being honestly and Gerard would be an asshole if he said he didn’t understand or tried to fight Frank on it. 

When the pizza arrived, Frank got up and fished some money out of his wallet, handing it over to the guy and giving a short smile before closing the door and setting the box and 3 cans of Diet Coke on the coffee table. Gerard moaned at the smell and sat up a bit, flipping the lid of the box up and looking at the cheesy, delicious mess that sat before him. 

“I’m gonna eat this whole damn thing, just a fair warning,” He said before picking up a slice and taking a bit, breathing out heavily when it burnt the roof of his mouth. “Hot. So good,” He mumbled around that mouthful, getting a genuine laugh out of Frank. 

35 minutes and 8 slices of pizza later, Gerard was sitting back on the couch, stomach bloated and eyes closed. 

“I feel like shit, but it was totally worth it,” He exhaled, burping quietly and wiping his mouth with a napkin. “S’cuse me.”

Frank was smiling at him, corners of his mouth turned up and eyes fond. 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” He giggled, sitting back against the arm of the couch so he was facing Gerard and brought one leg up to his chest. 

There was a brief comfortable silence, Gerard processing the entire pizza he had just eaten, his eyes still closed and his head resting on the back of the couch. Frank looked at him and smirked, biting the inner flesh of his cheek. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me now,” He moved closer, resting his head on Gerard and putting his feet up on the coffee table, ankles crossed.

“Mhmm.. I won’t,” Gerard mumbled back, leaning into Frank and exhaling at his coldness. Their temperatures seemed to mix perfectly. He was always overly warm—bordering on human space heater— and Frank was cold, probably a solid 50 degrees. They sat in silence again, enjoying each others presence. They had been apart for so long that the quiet wasn’t an issue. It was always something that they had shared. It wasn’t awkward, or uncomfortable. It was just... _Normal._

Gerard shifted after a while, lifting his head up and glancing down at Frank. His head had moved to Gerard’s lap, the rest of his body sprawled out on the couch. He was tracing small circles over the blanket on Gerard’s knee and humming to himself, listening to the blood rushing through the appendage beneath his head. Gerard laid his hand on top of Frank’s head, stroking his hair and rubbing his knuckles over the curve of his cheek. Gerard spoke suddenly, nearly making Frank throw up his breakfast with what he said. 

“Do you think you’ll ever change me?” He said, just above a whisper. He was looking down at Frank with a way too calm expression on his face. Frank sat up and parted his lips, eyes wide and blinking rapidly. 

“It that, is that something you would like.. want?” He was shocked. If he had a heart, it would be in his throat right now. He had thought of it before, changing Gerard— them living together for the rest of forever— eternal youth blessing them both. But he had never in a million years would have thought Gerard would have wanted that. Frank had been pretty transparent about how he didn’t exactly enjoy the fact that he was going to live forever, or how he would never experience things the way humans did. He thought it had turned Gerard off of the idea completely, but I guess not? 

Gerard shrugged and glanced down at his lap, toying with his bottom lip and twiddling his thumbs. 

“I don’t know. I’ve thought about it in the past, and I’ll admit it scared me then,” He sighed, shifting in his seat and pulling his knees up to his chest. “I guess I just.. wanted to experience more things as a human.”

Frank looked at him and frowned. He knew what Gerard meant. If he was given a choice, he would have wanted to be a human. He would want to eat all kinds of food, go to the beach, go on vacation to a sunny resort, grow old and maybe even have a few kids. But he was stuck with the cards he was dealt, and he had to deal with it whether he wanted to or not. 

“Gee, I— I don’t know,” He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “It’s a huge deal, you’ll lose so many things, you won’t have the same life as you do right now...” 

Gerard looked at Frank and bit his lip, tugging on the flesh gently and cracking a small smile. 

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t give a shit.”

 

_**3 Months Later** _

Gerard unlocked the door to his apartment and shuffled his way inside with a stack of canvases in one hand and a coffee in the other. Work had been long, and excruciating to say the least. He’d gotten a significant amount of new students in the past couple of weeks, making his work load almost double than normal. He set the canvases down on the table to look at later and flopped himself on the couch. It was late, around 9 o’clock and he just wanted to go to bed. He had so much on his mind, so much going on that it was starting to become overwhelming. 

A knock at the front door pulled Gerard from his “I need a fucking vacation” thoughts. There was a pause and another knock followed by a giggle and a “let me in asshole”. _Frank_. Gerard got up slowly and made his way to the door, undoing the chain lock and letting the other in. 

“Sorry, tired,” He sighed as he shut it and relocked it. “Work fucking sucks.”

Frank frowned and set down the take out bag he had brought over. He pulled Gerard into a hug and pressed his face into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay. You can relax now,” He kissed the side of Gerard’s neck and pulled back, looking up and smiling. “I brought you dinner, from your favorite place.. and i figured maybe we could.. talk?” 

Gerard swallowed thickly and bit his lip, giving Frank a wary look before nodding and shifting to the side. He’d heard that before, coming from his own damn mouth. Before he could get to over thinking, Frank moved back in front of him and put his hand on Gerard’s chest. 

“Nothing bad. I promise,” He looked up and Gerard could see he was being genuine. He nodded and smiled, leaning down slightly and placing a soft kiss on Frank’s forehead. 

“Okay.”

*** 

A little later on they were sitting on the couch watching a documentary about serial killers. Frank was sat up against the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and Gerard had his head in Frank’s lap. They had had their meals— a bag of blood for Frank, and pad thai for Gerard. Frank stroked his fingers through Gerard’s hair, which was now a bit shaggy and dyed jet black, the strands were soft and it made Frank grin. 

“I want to ask you something, well. More like tell you something,” Frank said suddenly, pressing pause on the remote and shifts a bit on the couch. Gerard sat up and looked over, curling the blanket he had around him tighter to his body. 

“Okay.. What is it?” He asked nervously, pulling his knees up and biting on his bottom lip. 

“Remember a few months ago.. when you asked me..” He sighed, waving his hands a bit. “About.. changing you?” 

Gerard nodded and bit down a little harder on his lip. He had been thinking about it a lot recently, but any time he tried to bring it up, Frank would brush him off. Telling him they’d talk about it later or a different time. 

“What about it Frankie.. I know you said it was a huge thing but—“ 

“I think we should do it soon. I mean, I think i should.. Bite you,” He seemed hesitant, there was a look of fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Gerard understood why he didn’t want to do it, or why he was unsure about it. He knew it was a big deal, and that Frank might feel like he was taking his life away, but it wasn’t like that at all. In the past 5 years, Gerard had lived more than he had in his entire life. He went to university, got to leave the country for a summer and explore England. He had his adventures and now that he had Frank back, he was ready to be with him forever. 

“Frank I.. You know what I want. The rest is kind of up to you,” He said calmly, stroking Frank’s arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’m ready when you are.” 

Frank sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. It wasn’t that he _wasn’t_ ready to be with Gerard forever, he absolutely was. He just didn’t want it to change anything. He didn’t want Gerard to regret letting him do it, he knew about the dreams and part of him believed that those dreams would become a reality. That Gerard would resent him, or leave him, this time for good. 

“I just.. how about we go for a ride. I want to some you something,” He said, voice quiet. 

“Okay,” Gerard nodded and stood up, taking a look at Frank before slipping on his jacket. “Lets go.” 

***

They drove for a long while, down winding roads and through some thick woods. Gerard had no idea where they were going, but it seemed like Frank wasn’t going to say until they got there. After about an hour of driving, they stopped in front of what looked to be an abandoned house. It was large, huge front windows and a porch that wrapped around the first floor. Several trees were in the front yard, empty branches hung down sadly like they had been weeping for years since being left alone. Frank got out first, looking up at the house and shoving his hands in his coat pockets. Gerard followed and came by his side, touching his shoulder lightly and frowning in confusion. 

“What is this place, why’d you bring me here?” He asked quietly, then looked around. The night was cold, summer had passed and they were getting into the early stages of fall. The air nipped at his nose and he exhaled a slight shiver. 

“This.. I used to live here, a long time ago. When i was a kid,” Frank replied, barely above a whisper. His voice was full of despair and Gerard couldn’t exactly pin point why. 

Gerard nodded and stepped a bit closer, leaving Frank’s side and taking it more of the view. Is was dark, but the mood was bright, and he could see most of the details. There was a iron gate separating the road and the front yard, it seemed to go all the way around the property. The hinges were broken on one side which made it hang at an angle, threatening to break completely and collapse. 

“Before vampires became public knowledge, this was my home. It’s a family heirloom I guess. My fathers great great great grandfather build it in the early 1800’s,” Frank started again, stepping closer and hovering by Gerard’s side. “I lived here with my parents and my grandmother, on my dads side..” He trailed off then, looking around and then to his feet. He was quiet for a few minutes before he continued. “When I was maybe 3 years old and something... _terrible_ happened. Some people from the local town came here, with wooden spikes and chain saw and even fucking pitchforks,” He laughed out loud, a bitter laugh that shook Gerard and made him flinch a bit. “There had been some deaths in the town about a mile or so from here, and my family were the first suspects. We only fed on animals at the time, so there was no way in hell it had anything to do with us.

“They came at night, of course, fucking humans love to follow fairy tails,” He was seething now, venom and agony dripping off his tongue. “My mother, my biological mother, tucked me under a cub board and told me not to move until someone came to get me,” He stopped then, lifting his hand up to his cheek and wiping a tear that ran black down the side of it. “They came into our home and k-killed my mom and grandma,” His voice began to break, another tear escaping his eye. Gerard came up beside him and wiped it away, frowning and resting a hand on his shoulder. “I still remember the screams, how loud they were. I could have sworn they shook the whole house.” 

Gerard felt his chest tighten up and the breath leave his lungs. He had no idea that Frank’s mother had been murdered— he had just assumed the one he spoke about was the one that birthed him. He ran his hand down Frank’s arm and took his hand, giving a gentle squeeze and receiving one back. 

“They thought we were all monsters, they thought we killed their loved ones for our own selfish needs,” He was full blown crying now, black tears dripping down his cheeks and chin, leaving lines from his eyes all the way down his neck. “I was scared. I stayed in that cub board for almost 2 days without anything to eat until my father came back from his trip out of town,” He paused to sniff and wipe his eyes before continuing. “He screamed too, and he cried. He cried until he realized I wasn’t anywhere to be found. And I guess I was crying too, because not even a minute later he was pulling me out and cradling me to his chest, telling me to cover my eyes and not to look.

“But of course, I looked anyway. I saw my mom and my grandma laying lifeless on the living room floor as he brought me up the stairs. My mom had been decapitated and my grandma has a stake in her chest. My mom had one too, like she had put up a fight and the only way to take her down was to chop her head off with a fucking chainsaw,” He had stopped crying but was now just blankly staring at the house with a frown on his lips and pure agony in his eyes. “He packed up as much clothes as he could fit into a suitcase and got us out of there before I could even register what was happening,” He stopped then, keeping his gaze fixed on the house and sighing, tracing his eyes along the trees and all the way up to the roof. 

“Do you see why I’m so.. hesitant to change you? I know none of that shit would ever happen now but I—“ He broke off and started to cry again, choking on his words. “I n-never want to lose you like that. I never want to have to go through anything like that again,” He breathed shakily, tears rolling again and hands trembling. 

“Oh Frank,” Gerard sighed, gripping his biceps and pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea I just- I want to be with you. It’s worth the risk for me. I-“ He struggled to find the words, sighing and closing his eyes shut tightly. “I just love you, and I never want to let you go.” 

Frank gripped the back of Gerard’s back and pressed his face into his neck, breathing in the sweet scent and basking in the warmth radiating off of him. 

“I know, I love you too. I just— I needed to tell you that before I did it, I needed you to know the real risk of it, what could happen if you’re around the wrong people. Because they’re still out there, they probably always will be. And I want to keep you safe, always,” He sighed and nodded, shifting his face and kissing the pulse point under Gerard’s chin. 

Gerard nodded and closed his eyes for a minute, just feeling Frank next to him, listening as he spoke. 

“I know, and you will. I believe in you, and I believe in us.”

*****

The day had finally come, after the drive up to Frank’s old family home and a week or so of time, Frank asking at least twice a day if Gerard was sure, Gerard alway saying yes, it was time. They had discussed how it would be done, when it would be done and what would happen afterwards. Gerard had arranged to take a week off of lessons so that he could recover and adjust to the new life style he would have. He was full of nerves and kind of antsy, pacing the floor at times and thinking about how different life was going to be. He would have to get curtains in his studio, in his apartment, and he’d have to get protective clothes and glasses so he wouldn’t burn to a crisp when he went outside for work. In retrospect, it wasn’t very realistic for the job he currently had, but he thought after a year or so he’d stop giving lessons and find something he could do at home, or at night to make his living. 

Frank had been sure to go over everything with him, telling him that he wouldn’t be able to leave the apartment for the whole week, would need to drink a significant amount of blood until his body adjusted to the new diet, and if he needed to, he could feed off of Frank—because he was a new born and it was part of the “changing process”. 

Frank had arrived at Gerard’s apartment with a suitcase and his guitar— he’d have to stay there to keep an eye on Gerard and make sure everything was going okay. He set his things down in the living room, resting the case against the back of the couch and made his way into Gerard’s bedroom. It was dark, aside from a few candles scattered around on the desk and nightstand. Frank smirked and looked at Gerard who was sat promptly up in the center of the bed with his legs folded under him and a stupid smile on his face. 

“Ya really set the mood, huh?” Frank grinned, taking off his shoes and crawling up onto the mattress, kneeling in front of Gerard and kissing him lightly. He sat back on his heals and ran a finger over Gerard’s face gently, cupping the cheek before dropping his hand back to his lap. 

“Mmhmm.. Wanted it to be like one of those 15th century vampire films. You know how much I love those,” He kissed Frank once on the lips, then twice on his jaw. He knew Frank either had to be turned on, starving, or angry for his fangs to come out and he wasn’t about to do either of the latter. He lifted himself up a bit so that he was also kneeling, but hovering just above him enough to be able to stare him down. He planted another kiss on his cheek this time, moving back a bit and trailing the tip of his tongue down as he went— stopping at the corner of his mouth and prodding lightly until Frank gave him access. He slipped his tongue in swiftly, running it along Frank’s top teeth before aiming down and doing the same to his tongue. Frank moaned out loud, placing his hands on Gerard’s chest and gripping the fabric of his t-shirt. 

“You’re such a tease,” He groaned when Gerard pulled back and had saliva coating his lips and dripping down a bit onto his chin. He reached forward and gripped the back of Gerard’s head with both hands, pulling him in close and kissing him again— this time with a bit more force and passion. Gerard was the one moaning now, moving his hands up Frank’s back and pulling his shirt off as he did. He slipped it off and threw it aside, looking back at Frank once it was discarded and immediately reconnected their mouths. 

“So fucking hot, so fucking good, please,” Gerard whined into the others mouth, pulling on his own shirt and jerking it over his head impatiently. “Want you, c’mon.” 

Frank smirked and moved one hand down, stroking Gerard’s soft chest and stomach as he did. He cupped his bulge and pressed down hard with the palm of his hand, squeezing and tugging lightly.

“Fuck, fuck me,” Gerard whimpered and grabbed at Frank’s hair, pulling and tugging on it harder the more Frank worked his hand on his clothed cock. “God, please.” 

“So hot when you beg baby, fuck,” Frank breathed, moving his hands off Gerard and onto his belt, working open the buckle and sitting back enough to take his jeans and boxers off. He moved around on the bed and sat back against the pillow, resting his back against the wall and parting his legs a bit. “C’mere, on my lap.”

Gerard breathed hotly and stripped off his own pants, giving his dick a quick jerk before climbing over Frank and settling on his lap— grinding down and grinning when Frank let out a deep moan. 

“Did you prep like I asked you to before I got here, baby?” Frank asked, reaching around and circling a finger around Gerard’s heat, sliding a finger into the well lubricated hole.

“Yes, I wanted to be ready,” Gerard panted, closing his eyes and biting down on his lip. “Please just.. fuck me already.”

Frank nodded and spit on hit hand. He reached down and coated his cock with the spit and breathed shakily when Gerard did the same— jerking him in unison with his own hand. Frank moved his head back a bit and panted, lifting Gerard’s hips up and pulling him forward so he could push in. Gerard rested one hand on Frank’s shoulder and used the other to reach behind and grab his dick, holding it up to enough so that he could sink down on it. 

“Oh _god, fuck_ ,” Gerard now had both hands on Frank’s shoulders, gripping them and lowering himself down until he bottomed out.

“Fuck, so tight. So fucking tight, god,” Frank whined and moved his hands down Gerard’s arms and onto his hips— grabbing at the soft flesh and thrusting up a few times. His eyes had gone black and his fangs were out and ready to go. Gerard looked down at him and breathed, slowly lifting up and down as he began to ride the other, tipping his head back and moaning each time the tip of Frank’s cock brushed against his prostate. 

Frank started licking Gerard’s skin, starting at his shoulder and working his way up his neck— sucking on the part where the neck and shoulder meet. Gerard was moaning and cursing, eyes falling shut and hand wandering down to stroke himself, jerking steadily and whimpering each time he brushed over the head. He was close already, a mix between anticipation and having been edging on an orgasm for the past hour was making everything boil up. Frank scraped his fangs along Gerard’s skin lightly, nipping a bit and getting impatient the more time he spent with Gerard’s scent in his nostrils. He smelt so good— the idea of biting Gerard had been in his head since the day they first met. 

“Fuck, Frank.. Close. Gonna, soon,” Gerard stuttered out, thighs starting to shake and jerks becoming more and more sloppy. 

“Yeah, tell me when you’re coming baby, let me know and I’ll do it,” He growled, gripping onto the back of Gerard’s head and gripping at his short hair. They continued to fuck for a few more minutes, Gerard’s moans getting louder and more frequent as he got closer to his orgasm. He flicked his wrist twice—and just like that— he was there. 

“C-cumming, cumming! Fuck!” He choked out, hand moving rapidly on his cock. Frank felt his body go into fight or flight mode, latching down and cumming the second Gerard’s blood hit his tongue. He moaned loudly and gripped onto him, eyes rolling back as the blood filled his mouth and slid down his throat. Gerard had screamed— loud and blood curdling— but now he was bordering tears. The pain was intense, but in a dull sort of way. The way Frank was sucking on the wound made his stomach flip, feeling the blood being drawn from his body make him feel ill. 

Frank panted and drank as much as he could without killing Gerard, moaning in displeasure when he pulled away. He looked up and saw the tears, quickly slashing his fangs over his inner wrist before bringing it up to Gerard’s lips. 

“Suck,” He ordered, pressing the wound to Gerard’s lips. Gerard obliged and licked the blood, drinking it up and sucking eagerly as it flooded his mouth and filled his stomach. He felt slight relief momentarily, until a searing hot pain flooded his blood stream. It hurt from head to toe, like his body was attacking itself. Frank moved and laid him on his back, holding his arms down and keeping him from throwing himself around. 

“Gerard. Gerard, baby breathe okay. It’s okay, I’m here,” He panted, blood coating his lips and the lower half of his face. He licked over the gaping wound on Gerard’s neck, causing it to begin clotting and start the healing process. “The worst of it will be over soon, I promise.” 

Gerard was crying, tears mixed with blood covering his face. He closed his eyes shut tightly and when he opened then, they were filled with blood. It slowly seeped its way into the irises and took the away the light hazel color— replacing it with a bright red.

“Good, good baby. It’s working,” Frank exhaled, settling his weight on top of Gerard and watching him closely. After a while of constant whimpering and tears, Gerard had passed out. He’d be asleep until the next night, and the transformation would be complete. 

*******

 

Gerard woke up feeling strange. There was a lightness to him that he hadn’t noticed before— and his stomach was on fire— like he hadn’t eaten in days. The room was dark and it was quiet, he couldn’t even hear himself breathing. _Shit_. He remembered the night before, the blood, the _agony_ , the fact that he was now a fucking vampire. He sat up and swung his legs around the side of the bed. Fuck he needed food, he needed blood immediately. He stood up and looked around, he could see the outlines up the furniture in the room, and a line of light coming in from the crack under the door. He walked over yawned once, closing his mouth too quickly and digging his right fang into his bottom lip. 

“Fuck,” He grunted, licking over it and feeling a tightness as it healed immediately. Well, shit. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall—it was bright and it kind of hurt his eyes. He walked out into the main room— and god damn, was it different. The art covering the walls was vivid and vibrant. The colors quite literally jumping off the canvas as he looked at them. He could see every speck of dust that floated in the air— and he could smell blood. He shifted his weight and growled softly, looking around and seeing Frank standing by the couch, wary look in his eyes but a small smile on his face. 

“Morning, sunshine. You’re probably hungry,” He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pre-packaged bag of blood from the fridge. He cut the corner open with a pair of scissors, and Gerard was at his side in less than a millisecond— fangs sticking out further and pupils constricting to the size of pen tip. He snatched the bag from Frank’s hands and stuck the cut open corner into his mouth, sucking it dry in less than 10 seconds. 

Frank watched and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising one eyebrow. “Damn, I’ve never seen a new born eat before. It’s kinda hot.”

Now that Gerard had eaten and his stomach didn’t feel like it was going to cave in, he looked at Frank and smiled. He was even more beautiful than before— his soft green eyes and lazy smile were mesmerizing. 

“You look beautiful,” He breathed out, touching Frank’s face and leaned down to kiss him. 

“So do you, you should see yourself,” Frank mused, taking Gerard’s wrist and dragging him into the bathroom. Gerard stared for a long while— his eyes were blood red, his complexion was paler, if that’s even possible. He looked so different, but still the same. He _was_ beautiful. He looked at Frank again and felt his chest tighten, and then release like it had exploded. 

“I love you, so much,” He said, eyes sincere and full of pure happiness.

“I love you too. We’re going to take over the world together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might start a new fic in the next week or so. I have a bunch of ideas that i want to try out— maybe a few one shots here and there. Thank you for reading I sincerely hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always welcome.  
> ~Z


End file.
